We Could Be Heroes
by ArtemisFiction
Summary: If you're a fan of Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes, all things Gene Hunt, then this is for you. The series that never was, the follow on from Ashes to Ashes.. Includes characters from Life on Mars, and Ashes to Ashes. There will be 10 episodes plus (chapters). Trying to bring the characters alive again, the devil's in the detail...
1. Chapter 1

We Could Be Heroes...

Chapter 1

Gene sat in his office, the blinds pulled, he was pondering over a Scotch, well it was lunchtime. Running his index finger round the rim of the Crystal glass, he was lost in his thoughts. He'd not even shaven this morning, although some stubble did enhance the Gene Hunt brooding looks, along with eyes that sizzled many a female heart, eyes that were slowly losing their twinkle. He'd spent a lot of time there lately, alone with his thoughts.

It had been few years now since he'd lost the best team he'd ever had, not that he would ever of told them, and the demise of his beloved Quattro hurt too. He formed more of a relationship with that car, than any female. He understood cars, knew exactly how to handle them, never had he understood females. If he was truly honest with himself though, what really hurt most of all was the loss of his Bolly, but he was trying so hard to forget her, despite the name plate still hanging around in his drawer, the last part of her that he couldn't quite bear to part with. Why in gods name did he tell her "Go" There wasn't a day when he didn't see her in his thoughts, dressed in something skimpy of course!

Several raw recruits had come, and gone, none outstanding, at least they were all male, and there were no bloody premenstrual women to contend with, but the thrill, the reason why, was going. The intimidation, and battering of the local scum helped, a short-term distraction, but it had begun to cross his mind that the time to hang up the badge, and boots was looming. That scared him, and nothing scared the Lion. What the f*** would he do though? He didn't want to go back to the real world, he still wanted a life, to make that difference, to be happy, surely he deserved that. His mood had been very dark lately, not a place he wanted to be. Too much drinking, smoking, and the thinking part definitely worried him, not something Gene Genie liked doing. He was starting to forget again, how he got here, and wanted to keep it that way.

A knock at the office door brought him abruptly out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Hunt snapped.

"Guv, there's phone call for you, won't give their name, said needs to talk to you"

"About what?"

"They won't say"

"You deal with it; can't you see I'm busy?" Gene took another slug of Scotch

"They're really persistent Guv, they sound desperate"

Hunt stood up, dragged himself out of the office, and his thoughts, snatched up the phone,

"Hunt!" Silence at the other end.

"Who is this? What do you want?" Hunt snapped.

"It's me Guv", came down the phone, almost a whisper.

A look of total shock, and recognition flashed across his face, he sat down, all 6 foot of him physically shaken.

"I'll ask again, who is this?" Hunt said in a quieter tone. He was sure he recognised the voice, but it couldn't be, surely? It just couldn't be.

Suddenly another phone rang in the main office, a voice shouted from across the room,

"Armed Blag at Carling Road PO Guv". Gene cleared his mind, slammed the phone down, just a time waster he told himself, a crank caller. It was easier to believe that, than what his gut was telling him, and what his heart was hoping for.

"Let's go get 'em" he barked as he grabbed his coat, and trusty Magnum.

The Merc was ok, but it wasn't red, it wasn't fast, it wasn't fun, and it definitely wasn't the bloody Quattro, God how he missed that car. Arriving at the PO, shots rang out, and 2 of the blaggers were heading for a getaway car.

"Right, listen up!" he called into the radio, " Barney, you stay, deal with this mess. Dibble, follow me as back up".

He slammed the accelerator to the floor, but the getaway car, was, getting away!

"Bugger"! Hunt said under his breath. As the Merc lurched, and struggled around the next corner, suddenly a Black Granada, a tank of a car, appeared from seemingly nowhere, and rammed the getaway car into the kerb. The curly haired driver sprang from the car, slamming the door on the getaway driver as he tried to get out, trapping his hand in the process. The passenger dazed, and going no where.

"You bloody stay there"

Hunt pulled up, getting out of the Merc, leaning on drivers door, staring, slightly baffled at the driver of the Granada, what the, can't be...

"What kept you Guv" It was...

"Well bugger me, Raymondo as I live, and breathe" Hunt said with a cheeky grin.

The back up Panda finally joined the party, Dibble and his plod mates jumped out, grabbed the blaggers out of the getaway, cuffed them, then threw them in back of the Panda. Dibble nodding to Hunt.

"Nice work, take them back, lock them up, I'll follow on later, for a chat!" Hunt growled.

Hunt had gut feeling these PO raids were linked to the new drugs appearing on the streets, the drugs cut with washing powder, rat poison, talc, anything to bulk them out, make more money. Young kids were dying on his patch because of this. He had no proof, yet, but he knew what his guts were telling him.

It seemed like ages as Hunt just stood there physically shocked, not for the first time that day, grinning at Carling, as if not believing what he was looking at, his heart pounding, suddenly some of the reason why was returning, his mood already lifting.

"What the?" Hunt stuttered.

"How the? Pub?" Hunt asked hoping.

"Sounds like a plan" Carling said, "nothing's changed then Guv"

They both climbed into the Merc.

"Blimey, this is posh Guv"

"It's not the bloody Quattro though is it" Hunt snapped

After Luigi left, the local watering hole had been taken over, renamed Cartwright's. It wasn't the same though, been refurbished, mainly pink walls, cherry red upholstery, not really Gene's thing, but the place had many memories he wanted to hang onto, and he couldn't be arsed find another bar, one he probably wouldn't of felt at home in anyway. Not many of the team stayed on after work, times were changing. Hunt really liked the landlord too, in a manly way of course!

"2 of your finest pints George" Hunt ordered, coming down the stairs, Carling following.

"Blimey this is different Guv, bit pouffy"

"Yeah it has changed, beers good though"

Carling went, and sat down, facing the bar. Watching Gene at the bar. Gene still in the old dark long black collared coat, but the boots had changed, well in colour, now black, not in style though. Still the old cowboy at heart. It was so good to see him again. I'd give him a huge hug, obviously not in a pouffy way Carling thought, and grinned. Gene brought the pints over.

"Cigarette Guv"

"Thought you'd never bloody ask Raymondo"

They then sat in silence, opposite each other, neither knowing how to approach the subject, that was rattling round both of their heads. Both started to speak same time, then laughed. Hunt hadn't laughed for a while, it felt good. He knew there was new DI starting tomorrow, hadn't bothered looking at the file, they come, they go. He didn't want to ask Carling in case it wasn't him.

"Oh bugger Carling, what you doing here?"

"I'm back on the team tomorrow, thought you knew, but didn't want to say, didn't want me back"

"Of course I want you bloody back" Hunt didn't want to say how much though, Carling was good copper, loyal, and liked battering scum, happy days.

"Why?" asked Hunt cautiously.

"Beer at Railway Arms was crap Guv"

They both smiled, both knew exactly what they were thinking, even if they weren't actually saying it!

Hunt had so many questions, some he wasn't sure wanted answers to. They could wait.

Carling had so many things to say, some the Guv wouldn't want to hear, it could wait. Carling was here for a reason, one reason only, and it involved the Guv. Carling had dreams, well nightmares, he knew the Guv was in them, although he'd never seen him. Both finished their pints, went up the stairs, and out into the chilled air, both needing to clear their heads, time for their own thoughts.

"First job tomorrow we'll tackle, well talk to, those Post Office bastards" Hunt said with a grin, as they parted

"Be like old times Guv"

Gene started walking back to his flat, stopping to light cigarette, looking over the Thames, watching car lights crossing the bridge. Well what a day, he thought. He felt good, felt his heart pumping again. Things were changing, he was actually looking forward to tomorrow. That phone call though, forget it Gene, he told himself...


	2. Chapter 2

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 2.

DI Carling had only been at his desk seconds, his trusty old desk, when the main office doors swung open with force. DCI Gene Hunt strode in, his long dark coat, and belt flowing behind him, shoulders broader than usual.  
"Morning Guv", rattled round the office.  
"Carling, my office, a word in your shell like" Hunt growled.  
The new recruits shuddered, they knew what this meant, they'd all been there. The older long standing ones like Terry, just smiled. Hunt liked to make it quite plain who was the Guv, right from the start.  
"Shut the door, blinds Raymondo"  
This really wasn't the welcome Carling expected, he'd seen many a new recruit, whatever the rank, held up by the collar, back to filing cabinet, eye ball to eye ball, while Hunt made one or 2 points rather clear. He was ready for Hunt...  
Hunt produced a flask from inside his coat pocket.  
"Toast"? Hunt said.  
Blimey Carling thought, it was only 9.30am, but got his flask out. Their flasks clanked

"To the return of my team, unbreakable, Raymondo, un bloody breakable"  
"Unbreakable Guv"  
They both took a swig.  
Carling sighed loudly with relief.  
"What Raymondo, you didn't think I was going to... did you?"  
They both laughed...

Hunt took his coat off, hanging it up.  
"Do you remember that smug banker bastard Edward Markham, held DI Drake hostage, briefly?" Hunt seemed to drift off somewhere far away in his thoughts, looking out the window through the blinds.  
"Yes Guv"  
"Yes Guv" Carling repeated louder, bringing Hunt back from his thoughts.

Hunt turning round to face Carling.  
"I think he's behind these new drugs hitting my streets, no proof yet, just my guts, and snouts, he's not been out long. He needs nailing, quickly"

Hunt sat down at his desk, in his rightful place, always looking as if that's where he belonged. No sign of stubble this morning.  
"Also reckon the bastard is putting new shooters on the market, on my bloody patch. If he's involved, so is that Layton. How do you fancy bit of old fashioned intimidation, these PO blaggers"  
"Yeah, I'm up for it Guv"  
"We'll talk to the younger of the 2, he gives me impression dead nervous about something, or someone" Hunt smiled.

DI Carling headed off to collect the prisoner, just like old times, he thought. Happy days. Carling roughly escorted the scruffy, fair haired, slim lad, had a smell that reminded Carling of fags, booze, and cats, to the interview room.

DCI Hunt soon joined them. Carling put the tape on. Mind you those can be persuaded not to work, amazing how many just broke, Hunt thought.  
"Present DI Ray Carling, DCI Gene Hunt, and scum Steve Taylor" Carling said for the tape.

"There's no disputing you're guilty of armed robbery Taylor" Hunt paused.

"We caught you with your trousers down. What I want to know is where the guns came from" Hunt said, while walking round behind the cuffed Taylor, leaning over his left shoulder, literally breathing whisky fumes, down his neck.

It was obvious Taylor was nervous of Hunt, perhaps his reputation preceded him.  
"I don't know, I get a call, do the job"  
"Bollocks, my sources tell me different" Hunt barked.  
Carling put 3 mug shots on the table,  
"Know any of these"?  
"No"  
"Don't lie to me Taylor" Hunt said, banging both fists on the table. Making Taylor jump, and Carling!  
"You can make this easy, or difficult, your choice" Hunt growled.

Hunt nodded to Carling, who knocked tape machine off table, stamping on it with his heel. Taylor's heart sank, his heart now thundering in his chest, he'd heard about DCI Gene Hunts interrogation tactics. Hunt grabbed him from behind, banging the right side of his head down on to the table"  
"Now I'll ask again? Do you know any of these"

"I can't, they'll kill me"

"Well it's either them, or me, stand up" Hunt barked.

Hunt again nodded to Carling, who joined Hunt round the other side of the table, giving Taylor a striking swift forceful blow to the ribs, followed by another in quick succession, and then with one hard swinging back hander to the head, put the prisoner squarely on the floor, with a sickening thud.  
"Ok, ok, yes I know one of them"  
"There's good lad" said Hunt picking him up, and sitting him back on the chair, dusting him off.  
"Which one"?  
"Him" the prisoner pointing to one in the middle. Hunt grinned, the result, and ID he wanted.  
"Ok Raymondo take him back, lock him up"  
"I want a phone call" the prisoner shouted, as being shoved through door by Carling.  
"Well I want Linda Lovelace flat on her back, but it ain't gonna happen" Hunt retorted.

Hunt went back to his office, taking bottle of Scotch out of filing cabinet. Carling appeared, pleased with the outcome, and definitely glad to be back.  
"Well we got the ID we wanted, we'll get those bastards charged, a good day Raymondo" Hunt said with grin, finishing his rather large Scotch.  
"Now we need to find this smug bastard Markham, nail him. I'm pretty sure Layton will be somewhere close too, pub Raymondo?"  
"Why not Guv"

Their exit was halted by the Super.  
"Another DS starts tomorrow Gene, from Hyde"  
Hunt and Carling looked at each other, both thinking the same, saying nothing. They didn't need to, their looks said it all. Anyone from Hyde was always trouble! Always...  
"I'm still waiting for another DI sir" Hunt replied.  
"Yes I know Gene, sorry all this reshuffle is taking a while, you know what it's like, the powers that be take their time, I'll leave it with you Gene to make the new DS feel welcome"

Hunt wasn't going to bother looking at the file he was handed till tomorrow, but the Hyde part got him curious, he chucked the opened file on his desk.  
"Oh Christ on a bloody bike" Hunt exclaimed, cupping his hands behind his head, turning to face the wall.

"That's great, just bloody great"

Carling looked at the opened file,  
"Oh bloody hell Guv, of all the bastards from Hyde. Mind you he has been demoted, so that's gonna be fun"  
"Oh it'll be fun alright Raymondo, believe me. I need a drink"

Cartwright's wasn't that busy, few diners dotted about. The food had improved since Luigi left, well it couldn't get worse! Proper English grub, mostly with chips.

"I'll get 'em. Pint Guv"?

"Whisky chaser too, need one"

First time Carling had met George, the new landlord. About same height as the Guv, handsome chiseled looks, age difficult to tell really, dyed coloured hair, eyeliner, odd clothes too Carling thought, bright snazzy jacket, tight jeans. Oh jesus, it suddenly crossed Carlings mind, surely the Guv wasn't spending his drinking time in a poufs wine bar. Blimey times had changed.

"2 of your finest beers, 2 chasers too, mate" Carling said in his deepest, gruffest voice.

"On the tab"? George asked

"Yes, great, thanks" said Carling, slightly taken aback, perhaps George wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll bring them over"

Hunt was watching Carling, and George. Carling's body language made him smile. He'd forgotten to mention about George, it was probably bit of a shock to Raymondo. George was good lad, quiet, grafter, deserved a break, served good beer, good grub, always on a tab. Hunt had immense respect for him, what he'd been through to get here.

"Is he um, you know"? Carling asked curiously

"Yes, you noticed then" Hunt laughed. .

"See that's why you're on my team Raymondo, bloody observant!"

Carling sat down opposite Hunt, offering Hunt cigarette, then lighting both. George brought drinks over on a tray.

"George, Ray Carling returning to my team" One of the best coppers I've ever had good fortune to work with Hunt thought, but kept to himself.

George offered his hand to Carling, they shook hands. Blimey, strong handshake for a pouf, Carling thought, not what he expected. George knew what Carling thought of him, he could tell, it was always obvious, but if Gene thought Carling was ok, then that was ok with him. Gene had sorted many problems that George had, when taking over the wine bar, the hatred, the threats, the intimidation, George owed him a lot. It was never mentioned, but George could never repay him, or so he thought.

"Well tomorrow should be interesting. Of course the new DS will get my usual welcome. Happy days" Hunt said with grin, a twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle that had sizzled many female hearts, that had been fading lately, was returning daily now, along with the old Gene Genie attitude.

"Some bloody odd stuff going on Raymondo, so many good, bad, and ugly bastards returning to my team"

"Thanks Guv, I think" they both smiled. It was good having Raymondo back thought Hunt.

"Any idea who the new DI might be Guv"

"No, few been put up for it I think" Hunt knew who he wanted it to be, who it was in his thoughts, who it was in his dreams, but also knew he had more chance of finding Linda Lovelace handcuffed to his bed when he got back to his flat!

Carling was thinking about DI Drake too, funny how the Guv hadn't mentioned her once, since he'd come back. He was sure Gene hadn't forgotten about her, that was bloody obvious. Carling had always thought Gene was slipping her one.

Hunt wanted to ask Carling about Bols, what happened when she walked through the door of the Railway Arms. Did they have drink together, did she stay after he left, did they talk about him, after all they were both going to miss Gene Genie weren't they, they were both human after all! Not knowing was gnawing at his insides. Although deep down, he knew the answers really, Bolly Kecks wasn't coming back, that's what his head told him, oh why didn't his bloody heart listen.

"I need another drink, 2 more of your finest George" Hunt lit another cigarette.

"Coming up"

"Then we'll call it a day Raymondo, busy one tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 3

DCI Gene Hunt arrived at the office long before anyone one else. He needed some time to think. There were lots of things going on he didn't really understand, couldn't get his head round. When that happened he usually just got pissed, but even he thought 8am was a bit early. Took his coat off, then for some time stared out through the blinds of the window. It was just getting light, a cold, damp London morning.  
"Bugger" he said under his breath. Taking the Scotch out of the filing cabinet, he poured himself definitely more than a large one. It was sunk in 2 swift mouthfuls.  
The others started to arrive. Carling noticed, the Guv already sat in his office, whisky bottle on the desk. This didn't look great for the rest of the day. The Guv needs to get laid, he thought. There was young female PC started on the front desk. Bit of a slapper, but nice 'personality' thinking more about her tits, than her mind, perhaps he'd have a word.  
Hunt came out into the main office.  
"Right listen up you lot, we need to find out as much new information as possible on this banker Markham, and that bastard Layton. New contacts, new haunts, most of all where they're hiding out. If they have a shit I want to know about it, ok?"  
"Yes Guv" came back the replies.  
Hunt stared at the white board, it did help, one of Bolly Kecks good ideas. She did have one or 2 he thought! Not his only thoughts, but that was the one clean one.

Hunt went back in his office, waiting for the new DS to appear. Another Scotch will pass the time he thought.  
In the main office Carling's phone rang.  
"DI Carling" he just listened  
"Ok, I'll tell the Guv, but he ain't gonna be happy. Keep us updated"  
Carling knocked on Hunt's office door, and entered.  
"You're not gonna like this Guv" Now what, Hunt thought.  
"Steve Taylor has been killed"  
"How do you mean killed?"  
"Well he's dead Guv"  
"Yes, I bloody know what killed means, but he was in our custody, then being transported to prison"  
"The meat wagon, was hijacked on motorway, 4 cars with armed bastards, they shot a copper too, but sounds like he should be ok. All wearing balaclavas, and cars with false plates"  
"Christ they went to some trouble to stop Taylor saying anymore. The other prisoner?"  
"They took him Guv"  
"Someone knows we're on to them, but how?"  
"Unless they just put 2 and 2 together Guv, or just worried he may squeal, without knowing he already had"  
"Ok thanks Raymondo, maybe we are still one step ahead" Hunt poured another large Scotch, and downed that one too. Then gave the filing cabinet a hefty kick. It wasn't even mid morning yet...

Hunt sat back down, waiting... Blind two thirds of the way down on the door, so he could still keep an eye on his team, and any arrivals.  
The main office doors opened, a long Beige leather coat, and black pair of cocky trousers walked through them. Hunt couldn't see the face, but he knew in an instant who it was. The trousers approached the office door. Carling watched, nodded, said nothing. Before the new arrival could knock, Hunt had opened the office door, grabbed the cocky bastard by the jacket lapels, taking him off his feet, dragging him into the office. Slamming the office door behind them both, with a swift kick. Everyone in main office just looked at each other. Carling and Terry just knowingly smiled, they had a single thought.  
Hunt pinned Litton to filing cabinet, with a thud.  
"Welcome to my world Litton"  
"I don't know why your here, I don't care"  
"Couple of things, I'm the law here. I'm judge, jury, and executioner, don't you ever bloody forget it"  
Litton's pulse was racing, he hadn't been quite prepared for this. He should of known better, he knew Hunt's reputation well. They had plenty of history.  
Hunt released him. Litton straightened his tie, and jacket.  
"Look Hunt" Litton sputtered.

"Guv to you Litton" Hunt snapped

"I'm on your side, I'm not a nancy from Hyde. I play by your rules, the old ways, you know that"

"Long as you stick to that Litton we'll get on fine"

Hunt's phone rang. He snatched the receiver up.

"Hunt, now is not a good time" he snapped

"Guv" a distressed quiet voice came back, then the line went dead.

Hunt sat down, physically shaken. What's going on, he thought. He was struggling to cope with all this. He sank another Scotch. That voice...

"Are you ok Guv, bit early for that" Litton said, regretting it the moment it left his lips.

"When I want your bloody advice, I'll ask for it, now piss off out of my sight Litton" Hunt barked.

Litton opened the office door, the door everyone was staring at. They'd heard it all, it was difficult not to. Hunt got up, followed him out the office.

"What?" Hunt scowled at them. They all looked away, carried on with what they were doing. No one spoke. No one dared to.

"Carling, brief DS Litton on what's going down"

"Yes Guv"

Hunt retreated back to his office, slammed the door. Went back to staring out the window. I've really had enough today, he thought. He grabbed his coat. Swung open the office door, storming out through main office.

"Anyone want me, I'll be at Cartwright's getting pissed"

They all looked at each other. Hunt's dark moods were starting to worry some of them, more than usual anyway. Carling looked at Terry, nodded no, thinking Hunt was probably better left on his own for a while. Litton said nothing, but was starting to wonder what was really going on here, although he knew why he was here.

Carling was never sure about Derek Litton. He heard many stories, good, bad, and ugly, the man liked to cross the line often to get results, but then so did the Guv. But basically he'd heard he was a good copper, albeit bit of a maverick, but slippery as wet haddock. Carling started to brief Litton, who, what, where and why.

"Who is this nasty looking bastard?" Lytton asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

"Arthur Layton, we've had several dealings in the past"

"I saw him today!"

"Yeah, really. It's no good lying to impress the Guv, he'll put your knackers in a vice, when he finds out"

"No, seriously, I saw him today!" Hoping Carling would believe him.

"Think we better go find the Guv"

"Is that wise?" Litton asked cautiously.

"He'll want to know this, I'll come back, and collect you in a bit, there's something I need to sort before we go. It may help the Guv's mood"

Carling came back, looking pleased with himself.

"Right Litton, Cartwright's"

They arrived to find the Guv sat in the corner, the only company, a bottle of Scotch. Carling ordered couple pints. Hunt really did not want to see anyone, especially Litton...

"Just piss off both of you, can't a man have a quiet drink, on his own" Hunt barked at both of them.

"Guv, you'll want to hear this, I promise" Carling said, really hoping Litton wasn't lying.

George brought over the pints. Litton, and George looked at each other, recognition flashed across both of their faces. Litton just couldn't remember why, but it would come back to him, he was sure. George walked back to the bar, why here, why now, Derek bloody Litton, he thought. Memories flooding back, and not good ones.

"Litton saw Layton today..." Carling started. Litton interrupted, and carried on.

"I came past railway arches today Guv, on way to office, avoid traffic in town"

Litton wasn't sure how to carry on, this had to sound good. He paused, took several swigs of his pint.

"Spit it out Litton, haven't got all bloody day. You're wasting valuable drinking time" Hunt snapped.

"I saw Jim Keats talking to someone, Keats looked a bloody mess, like he was living rough. I saw the man he was talking to on the board in the office, Arthur Layton"

Hunt sobered up that quick, it even shocked him. Carling was trying to take on board what Litton had just said.

"Keats, no bloody way" Carling said convinced.

"You are kidding me. If it's load of bollocks..." said Hunt a bit shocked.

"It's not bollocks Guv, on my life" Litton needed to convince Hunt.

"Oh it will be, if you're lying to me Litton" Hunt said nodding.

Hunt lit a cigarette, trying to sort all the thoughts in his head. Taylor dead, Keats, Layton, the phone call. All needed to wait till tomorrow, when his head was a bit clearer. Hunt looked up recognizing the bird that had just walked in. Skirt any shorter, and he'd be able see what she had for breakfast. Decent pair of puppies Carling thought.

"Is that the new PC from front desk Raymondo" Hunt asked, not really that interested. He could always spot a slapper.

"Blimey" Litton exclaimed, things are looking up he thought.

"Yes Guv, nice personality" Carling said, cupping his hands in the shape of pair of tits! They all laughed.

"Come on Litton, we've got work to do" Carling downing rest of his pint.

"Really, can't it wait" Litton hoped.

"No it can't. We'll leave you to it, catch up tomorrow Guv"

They both headed up the stairs.

"What you up to Carling" Litton asked.

"Hopefully improving the Guv's mood, you'll thank me later Litton"

She wandered over to where Hunt was sitting.

"Can I join you"

"It's a free country, sit where you want" Hunt snapped.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for, hard day, top up?"

"That would be nice"

"George, bottle of Red"

"I'm Cheryl, just started on front desk at Met. I've heard lot about you DCI Hunt"

"Not all good I hope" Hunt smiled nervously. Not even offering his hand to continue the introduction.

Cheryl couldn't believe her luck when DI Carling approached her, said he had a job for her, bit of overtime, as such. She'd noticed DCI Hunt around at the station. What female hadn't? They couldn't help but notice the eyes, the strong brooding looks, the broad shoulders, the way he walked. He kept himself very much to himself, bit of an enigma. Definitely sex on legs she thought, all 6ft of him. George brought the wine over. Topped up Cheryl's glass.

"Anything else?" George asked

"That's fine George thanks" Hunt suddenly feeling the need to escape.

They sat and talked about nothing really, well Cheryl did, on, and on, and on. Hunt wasn't even listening, his mind elsewhere. Cheryl finally noticed his total lack of interest. New tactics were called for. Cheryl put her hand on Gene's leg, under the table. He jumped that much, his knee banged the table, knocking over the wine, all over Cheryl.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'll get you a taxi, and a cloth" suddenly a way out, Hunt thought.

"It's ok, I'm only round the corner"

"I'll walk you home then" why did I say that, Hunt thought. He was never confident in company of females, give him a scum bag with a sawn off any day.

Hunt grabbed his coat, they walked up the stairs into the night air. They walked side by side down the street, not talking.

A desperate figure stood in the shadows, just past the door, watching them walk up the road together. The figure turned around, walked away, now more desperate than ever.

Hunt and Cheryl reached her door.

"Would you like a coffee, or something else maybe" Cheryl flirted, and hoped.

"No thanks, I don't sleep with slappers sweetheart"

"You're a rude, ignorant, conceited bastard Hunt. Tell Carling I still want paying"

"As your superior officer, I'll forget you said that, well except the bit about Carling" Knackers, and vice came to mind.

Hunt continued the walk home, what a bloody day...


	4. Chapter 4

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 4

DCI Hunt dragged himself into the office, long after all the others had turned in. Coming through the main doors, Carling thought the Guv looked rough as a Badgers arse. That's exactly how Hunt felt. Carling was hoping last night's plan was the reason why.  
"Carling, office, now" Hunt growled.  
Shit, Carling thought, perhaps it hadn't gone too well. Litton, and Terry just smiled, knowing Carling's knackers were about to go in a vice.  
Hunt slammed his office door behind them both, pulled down the blinds.  
"If you ever do that to me again Carling, I will dance the bloody fandango on your ugly mug, is that clear?" Hunt growled loudly, so loudly it made his hungover head hurt.  
"Sorry Guv, I just thought..."  
"Well don't" Hunt snapped.  
"I have yet to decide your fate, don't think you've heard the last of this. Get out of my sight"  
Carling retreated from Hunt's office, thinking that actually went better than it might of. The Guv was obviously not feeling well!

Hunt hung his coat up, had a large hair of the dog. Then went out to the main office.

"Right listen up you lot. Taylor who gave us Markham as an ID, was shot, and killed while being transported to prison. We know from previous, Markham is linked to drugs, and could be linked to Layton again. DS Litton seems to think he saw Layton at railway arches yesterday, talking to, of all people Jim Keats. Things are getting pretty tasty round here. We need to focus. Find out exactly what all these bastard scum bags are up to. I need surveillance at the railway arches. DS Litton, take Terry with you. Don't think Layton knows either of you, how wrong could Hunt be. Keep out of bloody sight whatever. Carling, with me. We're going to see what we can find out about Taylor's demise"

The Super popped his head through the office door.

"We're having problems with your new DI Gene, they seem to have gone AWOL. Just thought I'd update you. We are on it though, don't worry"

Hunt nodded. Least of my bloody worries, Hunt thought.

If Carling was honest, he wasn't that keen to be spending the day, with the Guv. Waiting for a punishment he knew would eventually come, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. He knew the Guv wouldn't forget. I'd been a real twonk, Carling thought.

They went to the hospital to see the copper who'd been shot, while escorting Taylor. He was being kept in for observation. Drew a blank there. Same info as before, balaclavas, no ID on gunmen.

DS Litton, and Terry, sat in the back of an old Ford Transit. It was cold, damp, and stank. No sign of anyone yet.

"What's with Hunt lately" Litton asked, trying to get any info that may help his cause.

Terry just shrugged his shoulders. He worshipped the ground the Guv walked on. He had noticed a change in the Guv these past few months, darker moods, and more often, but he wouldn't discuss it with anyone, except maybe Ray, but especially not DS Derek bloody Litton. Terry thought he may have an ulterior motive for turning up at the Met, and he was going to watch the Guv's back, just in case.

"Guv, Litton here, Guv?"

"Go ahead Litton"

"Keats has just turned up"

"Ok, do nothing, just observe"

Well bugger me sideways, the Guv thought. He was really hoping it was Keats that Litton had spotted before. Hunt had been waiting for revenge, and it was best served cold, and severe.

Keats looked different from last time Terry saw him. His overcoat was filthy, torn. His hair plastered to his head. Looked like not washed for months. Litton owed Keats one, his hate for Keats had not lessened over time, but knew keeping his enemies close was the best bet. Keats was the one big thing Litton, Carling and Hunt all had in common, besides wine, women, and battering bastard scum! Their hatred for Keats. Litton was hoping he'd get 2 birds with one stone, so to speak, Keats, and Hunt.

"Litton, what's he doing" asked Hunt impatiently.

"Nothing Guv, just hanging about. Seems bloody nervous. Hang on..."

Suddenly a Black Audi pulled up, blackened windows. Keats got in the back. It sped off. Terry made note of reg number. Also taking a few snaps for the family album!

"Litton?" Hunt barked.

"Keats just got into back of a car. Do you want us to follow?"

"No, not in that old beaten up thing. Come back to the office, forget that, let's head the other office" Need to get rid of this hangover Hunt thought.

They were no further forward than at the start of the day. We need to get things moving Hunt thought. The Merc arrived first at Cartwright's.

"Litton, Hunt here"

"Go ahead Guv"

"Make sure you park that old banger round the back"

"Yes Guv" Litton, and Terry both laughed. He had standards our Guv!

"4 of your finest please George"

"Coming up, I'll bring them over"

Carling, and Hunt went and sat in the usual corner.

"We need to get Markham in, he squealed last time, sure we can use some gentle persuasion. Without a brief present of course" Hunt said pondering.

The other 2 arrived, same time as the pints. Litton, and George just looked at each other. No expression on either face. Hunt had noticed both seemed uneasy in each others company. He hadn't introduced them, but his guts told him he didn't need to.

All 4 now seated, Hunt was starting to feel his real team returning, with one exception Litton, who the jury was still out on. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

"First job tomorrow, bring in Markham"

"Can we just bring him in Guv?" Carling asked cautiously, thinking that hadn't mattered before.

Terry spoke up. "You'll like this Guv. The car Keats got into is registered to Markham"

"Hallebloodylujah, Terry, well done. There you go, it's a start" Hunt grinned.

They all clanked their glasses together. The plan was coming together. Several more pints were downed before the others left, leaving Hunt with his thoughts. The hangover had gone. What was Keats part in all this, his gut feeling wasn't good. Keats never did anything without an evil reason. George was starting to clear up, shut for the night. Hunt picked up his coat, putting it on. Went up the stairs into the cold damp night. The desperate figure in the shadows was there again. It was now or never they thought. Hunt walked a few paces, and froze to the spot. He sensed someone behind him. Friend or foe?

"Guv" It was the voice from the phone calls...

Hunt didn't want to turn around. Was it just another dream? He'd had so many lately.

"Guv"

Hunt turned to face the voice. The figure from the shadows, walked towards him. He felt his heart physically stop, his breath taken away. He felt sick, his head in a mess. He couldn't speak, which for Gene Genie was never a problem. The figure held him so tight, and started uncontrollably sobbing. He wrapped his strong arms tightly round her, feeling her physically trembling, feeling her warmth against his chest, feeling what he'd been dreaming of everyday since he'd told her to go. His Bolly was here in his arms, at last. Gene rested his head on hers, her smell was intoxicating, more than any Scotch. Gene held her so tight, while all her dreams, turmoil, and months of depression just flooded out of her. The big brave Lion almost in tears himself, almost. Alex felt safe, and finally back home.

Hunts head cleared, as he heard George locking the bar door.

"George" Hunt called out.

"Is flat upstairs still vacant"

George slightly shocked by all that greeted him said

"Um, yes. It's a bloody mess though"

"Can we?" Hunt hoped.

"Yes of course"

Alex was still clinging tightly onto Gene, she was terrified to let go.

"Come on" Gene said, taking her hand. Alex could hardly walk down the stairs, she was shaking so much, her legs like jelly. Her head reeling. There's only one thing for it Gene thought, lifting Alex up, and carrying her up the stairs to the flat. Kicking the door open, of the flat, then the bedroom, Gene laid her gently on the bed. He really wasn't sure what to do next. He turned around. I'll let her rest he thought.

"Stay" It was just one small word, but the impact it had was huge...

Gene laid down beside Alex, both still fully clothed, on top of the covers. Alex rested her head on his chest, she could feel his warmth, his heart thundering. This is what it felt like to be alive, this was real, not where she'd been trapped for all that time. Gene wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body so close made him feel happier than he felt possible. The dark cloud that had been hanging over him for all this time, was lifting. Neither spoke. They didn't need to. They both had their own thoughts, but felt the same emotions, this is where they both felt, they belonged.

George was waiting downstairs to lock up. It dawned on him after a while, Gene wouldn't be walking back to his flat. Was this Alex Drake he wondered. He had heard so much about her. He hoped so...


	5. Chapter 5

We Could Be Heroes  
Chapter 5

Alex, and Gene had slept soundly, still fully clothed, and in each others arms. Gene hadn't even taken his coat off, let alone his boots. No dreams, no nightmares. First time for months, for them both. Alex woke first, dreading it had all been a dream. But watching Gene sleeping, touching his face gently with her finger tips, his lips, realised thankfully it was definitely real. She smiled, feeling better than she'd felt for so long. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Alex moved Gene's arm gently, getting up to make a coffee. She leaned on the door post, sipping her coffee, watching Gene's chest moving with his breathing. He was just how she remembered. His strong physique, his brooding looks, those eyes. Hair she'd always wanted spend a night running her fingers through. There wasn't a day since walking into the Railway Arms, that Alex hadn't thought about him. Alex also hadn't forgotten he had a dark side though. He could be stubborn, arrogant, conceited, never wrong, and downright impossible most days, and those were his good points! Deep down though he was a good man, and last night she felt she'd finally found he had a heart.

Her mind started drifting back to the other place. Molly was spending most of her time at Pete's, her Dad in Canada. Molly was engaged to a lad over there, so rarely came back. Alex had lost the one reason she went back, the only reason she left her Guv. Alex found it hard having Evan about too, she couldn't forget what she'd found out, why her parents died. She'd seen several shrinks, but none believed there was this other world, and the sessions always ended talking about that man, Gene. Ironic really, she couldn't sort her own head out. Depression had taken a big hold over her, even to the point she'd been off work sick, for months. One night it was just too much, she'd drunk nearly a bottle of Scotch, on top of several sleeping tablets, not by accident, then just laid on the couch, drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Gene running round her head. Suddenly found herself back in Gene's world, this time she didn't want to go back. Alex had tried phoning the Guv, just to make sure he felt same way, wanted her back, but just couldn't bring herself to talk to him, when he answered. She was terrified he'd moved on, forgotten her. Alex had no idea what she would of done, although there was that female she'd seen Gene with, Alex hadn't forgotten that.

Gene woke with a start. Looked over at Alex.  
"Shit Bols, what bloody time is it?"  
That wasn't quite what Alex wanted as his first words, something romantic would of been nice.  
"Probably time we both weren't here"  
"We?"  
"Yes, I was supposed to join you this week as your new DI"

Gene's heart sank, last night he'd been thinking, and planning all sorts, some pretty smutty stuff too, working with Bols again wasn't in those thoughts. Bugger.  
"I'd better give you lift in then, I'll brief you on the way"  
"It's probably best no one knows about last night" Gene said, thinking no one would bloody believe them anyway, and suddenly he wanted to forget it too.  
"Ok Guv" Bols said, giving Gene one of her side ways flirty looks. The one that always made Gene's trousers feel a tad too tight.  
It suddenly felt like Bols had never been away, for both of them.

George was cleaning downstairs.  
"Morning Gene" George said smiling.  
"Alex meet George, can't stop. Not a word, to anyone, George about last night" Gene said, hurrying up the stairs.  
"Not a word" George shouted back. It was nice to see the old Gene back, George had missed him.

They both got into the Merc.  
"Blimey Guv, this isn't the Quattro"  
"You're bloody right Bols, observant as ever" Hunt said sarcastically.  
Some times she could hit him, and had!

Hunt briefed Bols as they headed to the station. Bols couldn't believe Markham, Layton and Keats all in the frame. It was like picking up all the pieces again. She despised all 3, and couldn't wait to get involved in their downfall, especially Layton. The return of Carling had come as a nice surprise, she wasn't sure about Litton ending up at the Met, but felt sure the Guv had it all under control.

They parked up outside the station.  
"Right Bols, you ready?"  
"As I'll ever be" she took deep breath.  
"Walk in together, you and me Bols, unbreakable" Hunt said with a twinkle in his eyes. Unbelievable, thought Bols, but kept that to herself  
"Just don't hold my hand Guv"  
Hunt threw her one of those looks, the one that made her toes curl, and a few other reactions she had no control over, but also could frighten the living daylights out of her.

They both walked through the main office swing doors together, you could of heard a pin drop. Carling was first to break the silence.  
"As I live, and breathe, Alex Drake"  
"Maam, to you Ray" Bols said laughing. It went very quiet again. Oh no Carling thought, not again. It's a bloody nightmare them working together. Litton said nothing, just thought Hunt was always a lucky bastard.

"Bols, step into my office"  
They both walked into Hunt's office, the door closed, the blinds shut. Leaving everyone else to wonder what sort of welcome the Guv was actually giving Drake.

Hunt poured them both a large Scotch.

"Welcome back Bols"

"Thanks Guv, about last night?"

"It's forgotten" Hunt said coldly. In his head the relationship had to stay professional, that alone was already tearing him apart.

How could she forget the way Gene had held her, the way it made her feel. She felt he'd finally opened a door to her, and was now slowly closing it again. Why was everything so complicated where Gene Hunt was involved, damn you Gene Hunt, she thought, needing the Scotch although not even lunchtime.

Hunt sat down, reached into his bottom drawer

"Yours I believe" handing her the DI Drake name plate.

"Oh Guv, you kept it, how sweet" Bols said, obviously taking the piss.

"Don't bloody flatter yourself" Everything was back to normal.

"Right we've work to do Bols" they both finished their Scotch.

Hunt strode out the office, with new vigour in his step. Bols following behind, looking slightly flushed, from the Scotch. Carling shook his head,

"I'm sure the Guv is slipping her one, and probably while we've all been sat out here. Shouldn't be bloody allowed, it's not right" he said under his breath.

"You're just jealous Carling" Litton said with a grin.

"Me? Course not" But Carling wouldn't say no, should Bolly Knickers offer.

"Raymondo, Litton, come with us, let's go get Markham"

Hunt's team arrived at Markham's, with 2 plod cars, can't be to careful with these bastards. Posh gaff. You don't get all on a banker's wages, Hunt thought.

"Right Bols, with me. Carling, Litton round back with some of the plod. Rest just stay here"

Bols, went to ring the bell.

"Christ Bols, you're not the Avon lady!"

Hunt booted the door in.

"Police, Markham, you bastard"

Markham just stood up, from his sofa. He'd been expecting this, just wondered what had taken Hunt so long. All he had to do was play his part, lay some false trails, leading to, the demise of Hunt. This was going to be good to watch.

Hunt handcuffed Markham, without a struggle.

"You're nicked"

"What, no protesting Markham, you banker?"

"You're history Hunt, just like the rest of the Dinosaurs"

Hunt handed him to plod, with a shove.

"Take him back. I'll be back in a bit for a liitle chat" Hunt smiled.

"Let's have look around, see what we can find"

Or plant, Hunt thought. It did seem a bit strange, Markham hadn't tried to leg it, put up a struggle. All seemed a bit too easy. Something was niggling at Hunt's guts.

"Guv" Bols had found some paperwork, dates, times, cash amounts.

"We'll have that, need something linking him to Layton, Keats, or both. Must be something here"

Carling, and Litton were being quite thorough, well trashing upstairs.

"Guv, up here"

Hunt couldn't believe the mess, but it did make him smile. Looks like my flat, on a good day, he thought. There was locked cabinet sunk into floor, under carpet tiles.

"Get crowbar, back of Merc Litton"

"Yes Guv, pleasure"

Between them they broke lock open. A treasure chest. Several thousand pounds in notes. 2 packs of drugs, and a list of names, phone numbers. One caught Hunt's attention, Cartwright's!

"I'll get plod clear this lot out. Good find" Hunt put the list of phone numbers in his pocket.

"Thanks Guv"

Hunt noticed Bols was missing. Went back downstairs, where he found her going through Markham's bins.

"You make a bloody hobby of this Bols"

But she'd found what he most wanted, another link to Keats. Just a simple note Markham had screwed up, and binned. With Terry's family album pics of Keats getting into car registered to Markham, the ID from Steve Taylor, they had some tools for interrogation. Needed keep the brief at bay, just long enough to have a chat Hunt thought.

"We'll let Markham have nights free B&B, pub"

"Nice one Guv" said Carling.

Cartwright's was quiet, just couple of diners in.

"Couple bottles of Bollinger George" Hunt ordered.

"Oh Guv, that's a poufs drink" Carling said, suddenly wishing he hadn't. George just ignored it. Twat, he thought.

"What we celebrating anyway Guv" Litton asked

"The return of my team Derek, the return of my team, oh, and you"

Litton just smiled, but he hated Hunt sometimes, he would get even. Him, and Carling went and sat down. Bols, and Hunt stood at the bar, obviously trying to stand not to close to each other.

"Hi, Alex, are you ok now?" George asked, then thought perhaps he shouldn't of, especially when Gene scowled at him.

"I'm good, thanks. Am I ok to use the flat"

"Of course Alex, I've even cleared the mess out today, thought you might need it" George smiled, be good having someone around he thought.

"Those 2 are hiding something" Carling said watching them.

"You don't need a degree in applied bollocks to see there's something going on" Litton replied. Carling was glad to see Drake back, he had enormous respect for her, but she was trouble for the Guv, always had been, she could destroy him without even trying. The Guv's mood had definitely lifted, but there was also something troubling him, Carling hoped it was work.

George took the Bollinger over to the table. Hunt, and Bols followed. George opened one bottle, Hunt the other.

"My team, un bloody breakable"

"Unbreakable" they all replied, clanking their glasses.

"Now can I have a pint Guv" Carling asked, Litton agreed, they all laughed. Nothing changes thought Bols.

"2 of your finest George, for the heathens" Hunt ordered with a grin, he wanted to talk to George about the phone numbers found at Markham's, but tonight wasn't the time.

After few more pints, Carling and Litton decided leave the Guv, and Bols to it. It was starting to get obvious they wanted to be on their own.

"See you in the morning Guv, looking forward to a little chat with Markham" Carling said heading to the door.

"Night, good work today"

Carling, and Litton looked at each other, blimey Bols must be getting to him

"I should go too Bolly Kecks, busy day tomorrow" Gene was getting pissed, Bolly always went to his head, both of them, and didn't want to do anything he may want to forget tomorrow.

Alex's heart sank, she could feel herself starting to cry.

"Stay" she said, almost pleading.

"I can't" Gene said, longing too. He noticed a tear running down Bolly's face. He put his hand on her face, wiping the tear away. Alex put her hand on his.

"Don't bloody do this to me Alex" Gene said coldly, pulling his hand away. He never called her Alex. Bols, Bolly, Bolly Kecks, pain in the arse, but never Alex.

"Is there someone else" Alex said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous" Gene snapped

"But I saw you, the night before we..."

"What you saw was that bastard Ray setting me up, and that reminds me I still owe him. Just go upstairs Bolly, get settled in, have some rest. You're just tired. I'll see you in the morning"

Gene put on his coat, and went up the stairs, without even a look back.

Already Alex was wishing she'd not come back. Gene was so unpredictable, one minute close, the next so far away, her emotions were all over the place. Perhaps he was right, she just needed decent nights sleep. It had been a rollercoaster since she'd returned.

Gene stood top of the steps for some while. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He'd got what he wanted for so long, his Bolly back, but it was tearing him apart, and could see it was doing the same to her, which hurt even more. All he wanted was to go back down the stairs, spend the night with her, spend rest of his bloody life with her. Thank God he was still sober enough, to pretend to be a bastard.

Alex took bottle of Bollinger, and glass upstairs. Once inside the flat, started sobbing, throwing both against the kitchen wall.

"Damn you Gene Hunt" she screamed.

George had watched it all, and heard her in the flat. It made him think of Sam and Annie, they were always destined to be together. These were too, he thought, if only they just give in to it, and let it happen ..


	6. Chapter 6

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 6

DS Derek Litton was already in the office when the others started arriving. DI Carling, and Terry arrived next, sitting down at their desks.  
"Trying to impress the Guv then Litton?" Carling wasn't sure about Litton, he'd been very quiet since he'd arrived. Perhaps just keeping his head down, but he watched everything, said nothing. Their history went back quite a way, not all of it good. Terry was also keeping eye on Litton, call it gut feeling.  
"No, getting up to date on Markham, Ray. I like to do my homework" was the snide reply. Yeah right, Carling thought.

DI Alex Drake appeared, and sat straight down at her desk, nodding good morning. Carling thought she looked dreadful, blimey he thought she's either been at it all night with the Guv, or going down with something.

The main swing doors thundered open, DCI Gene Hunt followed, going straight to his office, slamming door behind him. They all looked at each other, except Drake whose eyes could only follow Hunt. Oh bloody hell, thought Carling, they've had another row, nothing changes, wish they'd just sort themselves out.

Hunt sat at his desk, already there was a crystal glass with a Scotch in it. He looked out to the main office, he watched Bols, his mind, and heart racing. Bols looked up, having that feeling she was being watched. Their eyes met, and said so much. They both wanted to be elsewhere, together. Hunt finished the Scotch, right focus Gene Genie, he thought, walking into main office.

"Right listen up everyone. Markham has been in custody overnight, so we can't keep him here much longer, without allowing phone call, brief, charging him." He said sarcastically .  
I'm going to have a chat before brief gets here"  
"Is that wise Guv?" Drake asked  
"What, you don't trust me Bols?"  
"It's not that Guv, it's just..." Hunt cut her off.  
"We have proof Markham's been meeting Keats, and Keats meeting up with Layton, so they all must be connected somehow. We need to find out why Keats has gone over to the other side, what his part is, what they're planning. Can't for one moment think it's anything good. We've drugs, cash, and lists of maybe drop off points, from the house"  
"I'm working my way through the drop off points Guv" said Carling, Hunt nodded.  
"Also ID from Taylor re the guns in PO blag, so we do have enough to charge him, but I want the sharks, not the bloody mackerel!"  
"It's sprats, and mackerel Guv" Christ, Hunt thought, so picky, Bols did piss him off sometimes!  
"Can I sit in on this Guv" Litton piped up.  
"Why not" Hunt thought, be chance to see if Litton really was a member of his team, or just a bystander. Carling wasn't at all happy with that decision.  
"Guv, can I have a word"  
"Spit it out Carling"  
"In private Guv"  
Hunt lifted his arm pointing the way to the office. They both entered closing the door behind them, pulled the blind.  
Litton's face changed dramatically, eyes darkening, lips tightening, which didn't go unnoticed by Drake. Drake hadn't had much to do with Litton, but knew he was more slippery than an eel, and something was niggling her about him.

"Guv, I'm not happy with Litton sitting in on Markham. Something is bothering me about Litton"  
"Me too Raymondo, but I need to confirm what my guts are telling me" Carling was relieved, the Guv had the same gut feelings.  
"He's been too quiet, he's up to something. Why's he here? Check on me, report back somewhere? I can smell shit every time he's around"  
"It's Paco Rabanne Guv" they both laughed.  
There was a knock on the office door.  
"Yes" Hunt said. Drake stuck her head round the door, entering, closing door behind her.  
"My instincts are telling me Litton is trouble Guv" Hunt, and Carling looked at each other, they couldn't all be wrong.  
"What?" Said Drake.  
"That's exactly what we've just been talking about Bols, keep it to ourselves"  
"Right, go get Markham Raymondo, the days fun begins"

"Come with me Litton" Hunt said going through main doors. Carling was walking up corridor with the cuffed Markham. Carling shoved Markham into interview room.

"Get your hands off me" Markham snapped at Carling. Hunt, and Litton joining the party.

"I'll just be next door Guv" Hunt nodded to Carling.

"Do I have to wear these? I want a phone call, and a brief. You can't keep me here like this Hunt" Markham said, annoyed.

"I can do what I bloody like, I'm the law round here, in case you've forgotten!" Hunt said with assured arsehole authority.

"Not for much longer Hunt" Markham said, under his breath, looking at Litton. He wasn't expecting him to be involved in the interview.

"Anyway the phones aren't working, and your brief has been delayed." Very clever, you bastard, Markham thought, and dreaded what might be coming next.

"Now we have enough to charge you Markham, supplying drugs, and guns as starters, but I want the main course, I want Keats. What is he in all this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hunt" How did Hunt know about Keats, that worried Markham.

Hunt stood up, walking round to Markham.

"You can make this easy, or difficult... Keats?" Hunt barked.

"As I said, I don't..." was as far as Markham got before Hunt grabbed him by his shirt, pushing him backwards. Chair, and Markham went flying, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Don't piss me off Markham. Keats was seen getting into your car"

Hunt picked up Markham, pinning him to the wall.

"I'm not saying anymore, till I get a brief" Markham said, knowing he was wasting him breath.

Hunt hit Markham so hard, in the ribs, even Litton flinched. Markham hit the floor, like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Ok, ok, I'll give you what you want if I get a brief, and a phone call" Markham sputtered, coughing his words out.

"Pick him up Litton" Hunt said walking out of the interview room. Litton hadn't noticed Hunt had stopped, watching through crack in door made by the hinges, as Litton picked up Markham, brushed him off. Either Litton had gone soft, or there was something else going on.

"Brief's arrived Guv" Drake gestured.

"Ok Bols, can you take over with Litton. Markham wants to spill the beans. I need to go out, with Carling. Don't let Markham go until we get back"

"Where?"

"Cartwright's" Oh bloody great Drake thought, I'm left sorting Markham, with the slime Litton, while they bugger off to the pub. Hunt had something that needed sorting before Markham was released.

Carling, and Hunt got into the Merc.

"This list Guv, don't think it's drop off points , it's all pubs, clubs, restaurants, clip joints, so I'm wondering..."

"Thought they might be" Hunt interrupted.

"The list of phone numbers we found had Cartwright's on it, that's where we're heading"

"Nice one Guv"

"Not for a drink Raymondo" Although one won't hurt, Hunt thought with a smile.

They arrived at Cartwright's.

"Bit early even for you Gene, pints?"

"Large Scotch for me George, pint for Raymondo. It's not a social visit though George" George's face dropped. He knew what this was probably about, it's how Gene would take it, that worried him. Hunt showed George the list of phone numbers.

"Recognise one George?"

"We found this list in a scum bags house, a scum bag we have in custody" Hunt was hoping George wasn't about to blow their friendship, and trust apart.

"I've been paying protection money" Hunt wasn't sure whether to be pleased it was just that, or bloody annoyed George hadn't told him.

"That explains the other list too Guv" Carling said, nodding.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me George" Hunt shouted. George walked round, sat down at a table, near Hunt, and Carling standing at the bar.

"I'm sorry Gene, just thought it would go away if I said nothing. They threatened me too, if I told you, or got you involved they'd torch the place, with me in it. The payments keep going up"

"Bastards!" Hunt barked.

"Any idea who they are? They obviously know the Guv drinks here" Carling asked.

"Does the name Edward Markham mean anything?" Hunt asked.

"No sorry. They just phone, tell me leave the money somewhere each month. They use 3 different places"

"Have you seen anyone?"

"Only at the start, 4 guys came in"

"Would you recognise them from mug shots? When's next payment?"

"In couple of days, and yes definitely"

"Ok, come on Raymondo, let's get back. George, don't worry, we'll sort this. When they phone, you tell me George. I'll bring some mug shots in later" Hunt, and Carling finished their drinks.

"Gene" George said quietly, sounding relieved "thanks"

"No problem, Gene Genie will sort it, and them"

Soon as Hunt, and Carling walked back into the office. Drake approached them.

"Guv, need a word"

"Office, Raymondo, Terry too. Where's the snake Litton"

"He went out Guv"

"You let him go Bols?"

"I didn't see him go" Drake retorted

"Doesn't matter, give the man enough rope..." Hunt said, pondering what the slimy little git was up to. They all entered the office, door shut behind them, blind pulled. Hunt poured them all a Scotch. Bols took one, they did make her head spin, but she was getting the acquired taste!

"Markham admitted the drugs, nothing else Guv. We didn't have enough evidence with the Taylor ID, for the guns, seeing he's now dead. He's going to be charged, bailed. We had to let him go"

"Keats?" Hunt snapped

"Markham just said he'd come for drugs, personal use" Drake said, but hadn't believed it.

"That's bloody bollocks" Carling said.

"Couldn't you get anymore out of him Bols, psychiatry?" Hunt asked.

"Psychology" Bols snapped, one bloody day...

"His brief was there remember? Litton wasn't much help either"

"Ok, don't worry, that will do for now. Carling, and I went Cartwright's to question George, why the phone number of wine bar was on the list we found at Markham's. Protection racket"

"The list we found upstairs is all clubs, pubs, and restaurants, so that all ties in too" Carling added.

"Why didn't George tell you Guv" Bols asked

"Too bloody scared Bolly, threatened to torch the place if we got involved, so this must go no further"

"Shit!" Drake exclaimed

"You haven't Bols, have you?" Hunt said with cheeky grin.

"I've screwed up, I told Litton you'd gone Cartwright's, to check something out"

"Oh Christ, why on earth" Hunt exclaimed, looking up to the ceiling. He thought for a bit.

"But then, maybe, just maybe, it will uncover his part in this, good plan Bols" Hunt really hoped. They all finished their Scotch.

"Pub, chaps, Bols?"

"Sounds like a plan, work of course Guv" Terry said, with huge grin. He was pleased to be working with Carling, and Drake again.

As they headed off, Litton appeared.

"Going pub?" he asked

"You're not welcome Litton" Hunt said pinning him to the wall, with a bang.

"I want just my team with me. Next time you go out somewhere, during duty hours, you asked me, or DI Drake, got it?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Hunt growled, banging him even harder against the wall.

"Yes, Guv" Hunt let him go. Litton straightened his jacket, and tie. He hated Hunt sometimes, well most of the time.

They all bundled into Cartwright's

"2 of your finest George, and bottle decent Red, 2 glasses"

"I'll bring them over"

They all sat in their usual spot in the corner. Hunt making sure he was opposite corner of table to Bols. It helped his concentration. Hunt pulled some mug shots out of his inside pocket. Taylor, Markham, Layton and Keats. Laid them on the table. George came over, putting drinks down. He went white as a sheet, looked at Gene, and without being asked, picked out Layton, and Keats. No one was expecting that line up.

"Are you sure George?" Hunt asked

"As sure as if my life depended on it" and it did Hunt thought. George went back to the bar.

"Bloody hell Guv, well that explains how they knew you were drinking here" Carling said.

Suddenly there was huge bang, and flash of light, bottom of the stairs. They all shot to the floor. Smell of sulphur filled the air.

"Bloody firework, kids?" Carling said. Alex was shaking.

"I doubt it" Hunt said, as bar phone rang.

"Cartwright's" George looked shocked

"Gene, it's for you" George passed received over, knowing it was them.

"Yes" Hunt said cautiously

"Next time it will be a petrol bomb" then the line went dead. Hunt slammed the receiver down. He didn't recognise the voice.

"Bastards" Hunt looked shocked, how did they know George had said anything. He looked at everyone in his team. It then dawned on him.

"Bloody Litton" had he guessed. Hunt threw his glass against the bar wall.

"Are you ok Guv" Carling asked, waiting to duck in case the Guv threw another.

"That was a warning, they know we're onto them, things are getting just a bit tasty round here"

George looked terrified.

"Ok, Raymondo, Terry can you stay in Merc tonight, park out of sight, but so you can see door. Radio me if anyone goes near the steps. George can you give them coffees, some grub"

"No problem"

Carling could guess where the Guv was gonna stay, and it wasn't in a bloody car.

"I'll sleep down here tonight. George can you take Bols to your mates, both stay there tonight" Occasionally Carling got the Guv wrong...

"I'm not going anywhere Gene, this is my home, my livelihood"

"Me neither Guv" Bols said with conviction. But then again, Carling hadn't counted on Drake, he thought smiling...

George came over with flasks of coffee, bacon butties for Carling, and Terry. Every fire extinguisher he could find for Gene.

"That'll do George, thanks" said Carling, Terry agreed. Carling could now see why the Guv liked George, what you saw, was what you got, a decent lad. Carling, and Terry sat in the Merc, just round the corner. Neither was really bothered spending the night in the Merc. They would lay their lives down for the Guv, it was never said, but they both knew it. As normal the Guv was in the frontline, leading from the front, nothing scared him, except his feelings for Bolly, now that terrified him. Neither Carling, or Terry were particularly happy Drake was still there, she was a stubborn bird though, and the safest place to be was always by the Guvs side, and they both thought no doubt she wasn't that far away.

Gene had ordered another bottle of wine. They sat in silence for a while, both looking into their wine, both with their own thoughts running madly round their heads. Gene noticed Bols was shaking.

"Cold?"

"No" Bols said, starting to cry. Earlier had shaken her up.

"Don't cry Bolly Kecks, come here" Bols crying always destroyed Gene, hated seeing her upset, he just wanted to make everything right, that's what he did. Gene lifted his arm up. Bols slid underneath his arm, sat next to him, both sitting at an angle in the corner. Bols rested her head on his chest, she could feel him breathing, his heart beating rapidly. Gene wrapped his arm round her, kissing her hair. Bols always felt safe in Gene's arms, made her feel so content. It took her back to being locked in the safe strong room with him. She thought they were both going to die. But she knew then, that's where she'd want to spend her last seconds, in his arms. Bols drifted off to sleep. Gene thought sleep was overrated anyway, and tonight it was his job to watch over his Bolly. He just wished it was a bit more comfortable, and maybe under a duvet!


	7. Chapter 7

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 7

George came downstairs early to find Gene, and Alex snuggled on the bench seat in the corner. Gene was awake, he just grinned, winked at George. They looked so right together George thought. He'd spent many a night with Gene, and a bottle of Scotch, as company. George was the only one Gene had spoken to about his true feelings for Alex, George understood, he knew what Sam, and Annie went through to be together.  
"Can you sort some coffee, grub George"  
"Already on it"  
Gene picked up the radio "Carling"  
"Here Guv"  
"Breakfast?"  
"Nice one Guv" Carling nudged Terry, they'd taken it in turns get some kip, been a quiet night, after the initial shock.

Suddenly Gene jumped up.  
"Cramp, bloody cramp" grasping top of his left thigh. "Argghhhhh shit"  
Alex woke to see the Guv, hopping around like a demented rabbit on speed, started laughing uncontrollably, joined by George watching from behind the bar.  
"Glad you 2 find it so bloody funny"  
The party of laughter was joined by Carling, and Terry. The atmosphere of worry, and fear had been broken. Gene sat on the bench seat, opposite side to Alex. He watched her laughing, laughing so hard tears were running down her face, happy tears. Oh God, how much did Gene love those, so much it hurt.  
"Why do we do this?" Gene asked in exasperation.  
"Because we're coppers Guv, it's what we do" Carling said, they all nodded, laughing in agreement. George appeared with jugs of coffee, huge tray of bacon, eggs, fried toms, mushrooms, toast, and even chips! They all sat round, filling their plates. Didn't take long for it all to disappear. Even Alex had her fair share!

"Right down to business. Carling, back to office, pick up Litton, take him with you, visit places on that list"  
"Oh Guv really, Litton?"  
"There is a reason, I want to see if anyone recognises Litton"

George knew it was time to tell Gene about Litton.  
"Gene can I have a word?"  
"Private?"  
"No, I suppose not really. You probably all should know. When I was at Uni, I had mate Tony who dealt in amphetamines, blueys, speed, whatever you want to call it, and yes I took them. But Tony didn't deserve what happened to him. Tony wasn't a big drug dealer, he just supplied few of his mates"

George paused, remembering what he saw, it was still as clear today, as then. Gene could see he was disturbed by what he was trying to recall, and tell.  
"Come on George, you're with friends. If it involves Litton we need to know"  
"Me, and a mate had arranged to meet Tony down by the park. As we came round the corner, there were 2 guys kicking shit out of him, he was on the ground by his car, they kicked him until he stopped moving, stopped screaming in pain"

George put his head in his hands. Alex put her arm round him. Looked at Gene, then Carling. They were all thinking the same, they all knew what was coming next, they all felt sick to the pits of their stomach.  
Pulling himself together George said "One was Litton, the other a taller guy"  
"Bevan, the bastard" Carling said angrily. Hunt was fuming inside. Bevan he'd sorted, soon it would be Litton's turn.  
"They looked our way, saw us, we ran, terrified they'd catch us, but we knew our way round Uni grounds. We lost them. Thought the nightmare was over, then Litton walked in here the other day"  
"I bloody knew there was something, soon as I saw you 2 together. Why the hell didn't you say earlier? Did you go to police? Do you think he's realised it's you?" Hunt rattled off.  
"I do think he recognises me, but I'm pretty sure not why yet, or he would of done something about it, and no, never went police, too scared, and it's haunted me every day since"  
"Ok, this stays with us, until I've thought it over" Everything was getting a bit tasty round here Hunt thought.  
"Terry, go back to office with Raymondo, dig up everything you can on Litton. The tribunal, any links to Keats, any shit you can find, while Litton is out of office"  
"Bols, you and me are going after Layton" Words that Alex had wanted to hear since she'd been back, there was a score to settle.

"George, plod will be sitting outside now, until we get these bastards locked up"

"Thanks Gene. Expect your company later"

"Is the Pope catholic?" Hunt smiled.

Hunt, and Drake watched the warehouse from a distant rooftop, Markham hadn't lied. They saw Layton arrive, but there were several other bods coming, and going, obvious some were tooled up. They needed to get into warehouse, but also needed back up, much as Hunt hated to admit it. They needed some armed bastards.

"Carling" Hunt called on the radio.

"Yes Guv"

"Think we need help here, armed bastard help"

"Roger that, we've finished anyway. No one wants to talk, no surprise really"

"Bring Terry too, and couple plonk cars, radio me when you're in position, blocking the road out"

"Will do Guv" Carling was happy, some scum bag bashing action loomed.

Hunt, and Drake waited round corner from warehouse, in the Merc. Carling, Litton, Terry, and couple plonk motors turned up blocking road out of Industrial Estate.

Carling had stopped Litton, trying to make phone call on way out of office

"We don't have bloody time" Carling snapped, but his guts told him Litton was up to no good. Carling wasn't going to risk failing to listen to what his copper instinct was telling him.

"Right listen up. Channel 6 everyone. Ok?"

"Yes Guv, came back all the radios"

"Myself, Carling, Drake, and Litton front. Terry, with one lot of plods, round back. Other plods stay put, whatever, clear up anyone trying to get away. Ok?"

"Roger that Guv" came back all the replies.

They all took up their positions. Hunt wasn't entirely happy Litton was here, let alone armed, but more rope to hang the bastard hopefully. Slowly, slowly, catchy bent bastard he thought.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes Guv" they all replied

"Go, Go, Go" Hunt barked, down the radio. Carling shouldered the locked wooden door open.

"Police, hands where we can see them, you're surrounded by armed bastards" Hunt growled.

2 shots rang out. They all took cover. Hunt took the culprit out with a single shot to the shoulder.

"Next" Hunt growled. The rest put their guns down. A figure at the back legged it, heading to the left hand corner of warehouse, hidden by crates.

"I've got 'em Guv" Carling said, in pursuit. Terry, and plod arrived through the back entrance, on the opposite side.

"Cuff 'em all Terry, and call ambulance for the one down" said Hunt

"Layton is mine Guv" said Drake through gritted teeth.

"We meet again Layton" she said, cuffing him, pushing him onto one of the crates.

"We've got unfinished business"

The crates were full of drugs, and shooters. Nice haul, Hunt thought. Hunt suddenly realised bloody Litton was missing. Carling returned, knackered, out of breath.

"Lost them Guv, sorry. But I know who it was" Carling puffed, Hunt had his suspicions!

"Where's Litton?"

"Here Guv" Litton replied, coming back from direction Carling had just come from. Carling, and Hunt looked at each other, their looks said it all. Neither trusted that slimey git.

"Just looking for any others" Litton said. Hunt shoved Litton against the warehouse wall.

"You don't do anything on your own, got it?"

"Ok, ok, Guv" Litton replied sneering, knowing his job had been done, not thinking he'd also been well and truly stitched up..

All the cars headed back to base, scum cuffed, and on board. They had more than enough to lock up Layton for a while, question him. Everyone was silent in the cars on the way back, all with their own thoughts.

Back in the office, Hunt called Carling, and Drake into his office. The Scotch came out of the filing cabinet. Hunt sat at his desk. The office door was shut, blinds pulled.

"Good work today, nice haul. We need to question Layton, without a brief" Hunt took slug of Scotch.

"Guv, I think it was Keats that legged it" Carling said, enjoying the burn of the Scotch, he needed that. Hunt nodded, his suspicions confirmed.

"Guv I'm confused as to why Keats is involved in all this. Good cop, gone bad?" Drake questioned. Although he was never a bloody good cop they all thought.

"Do you think Litton helped Keats escape Raymondo" Hunt said enquiring, knowing the answer.

"I didn't see him Guv, but he did disappear, and then came back from that direction" Carling replied, thinking he wouldn't put anything past that snake.

"I'm not sure either Bols, but I want him, more than I want Linda Lovelace handcuffed to my bed" Hunt said with cheeky grin. Bols, thought great, he could of said me! Bols gave Hunt the look that said just that. Bloody hell, my trousers are tight again, Hunt thought. Carling started to feel 3 was a crowd.

There was knock on office door, it was Terry. He entered the office, shutting the door behind him.

"I did some digging Guv"

"Go on" said Hunt hopeful.

"The tribunal never took place"

"The one Keats instigated against Litton?" asked Hunt

"Yup, that's the one. Litton was just demoted. No charges, no investigation, all stopped by Keats"

"Well bugger me sideways. That says it all. Litton is up to his slimey little neck in all this, let off the tribunal, but it still doesn't explain what Keats is up to" Hunt hated Keats, and he knew wherever this was all leading, it wasn't good.

"Right Terry, I'm leaving you in charge of watching Litton"

"It'll be a pleasure Guv" Terry replied smiling.

"Raymondo, Layton to interview room, if you don't mind" Hunt said, sarcastically, smiling. All of them were looking forward to this. Most of all Drake.

The door of the Interview Room burst open, Carling shoving Layton through it with some force. Hunt, Carling and Drake were all sitting in on this one.

"Mob handed then" Layton said, with evil grin.

"Sit down" Hunt barked, pushing him. Layton was still cuffed. There was a tape machine on the table. Hunt looked at Carling, then nodded. Carling picked up the tape machine, dropping it on the floor from height. Drake didn't mind this time, even she was happy not to do this, by the book.

Hunt, and Drake were sat at the table. Carling behind them, leaning against the wall, itching to lay one or 2 on Layton.

"Well Layton, you're going down, we have enough to put you away for a long stretch. Remember what it's like inside?" Hunt lent across the table.

"But we can help, you scratch our back... Keats?" Hunt growled.

"He's staring at me, I don't like it" Layton said calmly, ignoring the mention of Keats. Looking at Carling.

"I'm not playing Layton" Hunt grabbing him by the front of his jacket, picking him up, and throwing him backwards. Layton landing on the chair, snapping the back.

"Raymondo"

Carling moved round the table grabbing Layton, picking him up, pinning him to the wall, then delivering swift forceful blow to his ribs, followed by another, then dropping him back to the floor.

"Keats?" Hunt shouted, banging both fists on the table.

"Ray pick him up" Carling did as the Guv asked, holding Layton against the wall. Layton was struggling now, but mentioning Keats wasn't an option, they'd all come so far. The final demise of Hunt was looming. If Layton could just hold on. Drake got out of her seat, for once she'd been enjoying the show of testosterone from Hunt, and Carling. Walking round to where Carling had Layton, she kept staring at Layton.

"Don't look at me like that, told you before, I don't like it" Layton said quietly.

"I don't care what you like Layton, I owe you this" Drake sent her right knee swiftly into Layton's bollocks, with a sickening crunch. It even made Hunt, and Carling wince. Carling let Layton drop to the floor. Layton felt sick, everywhere hurt. He couldn't take anymore.

"I'll talk, but only to Hunt" Hunt nodded to the others. They both went out, but stood trying to listen through the door. Layton only said a few words to Hunt. Hunt gave him one last back hander sending Layton flying. Hunt opened the door pushing past them both.

"Lock the bastard up Carling"

"Guv you ok?" Hunt wasn't listening. He was raging inside. This all ends now Hunt thought. Carling picked up Layton, who although was broken, was smiling. Carling knew something bad was going down. Hunt had grabbed his coat, his Magnum, and stormed out of the office. Drake went after him, grabbing his arm. Hunt shook her off.

"Guv, stop, what did he say? Talk to me" Drake felt panicked, felt something awful was happening, and couldn't stop it. She'd had these dreams, nightmares recently, not seen Gene in them, but knew in her heart he was involved. Litton had been watching it all, everything was going to plan. They'd all hoped Hunt was too arrogant, too brave not to go on his own.

Carling arrived back to the office, after locking Layton up.

"Where's the Guv?"

"Gone" said Drake almost in tears.

"Gone where, maam?"

"I don't know" Drake had to think fast. Litton needed to be watched. Guv always said, keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer.

"Terry, Litton you take one car, head Cartwright's" Terry nodded, reading Drake's mind.

"Carling you're with me, we'll go look at the Guv's other haunts"

"Think we should put call out for him maam, APB, anyone spotting the Merc to call in. He won't thank us for it, but I have bad feeling about this"

"Me too, you're right, just do it" Drake felt helpless.

Hunt's mind was racing, his heart pounding, his foot to the floor in the Merc. Keats was setting him up big time. It ended now. Hunt hid his car under the railway bridge. He knew where Keats was hiding, short walk from here. He wanted his visit to be a surprise. Hunt got out his Magnum, checked, loaded. He took out his torch, but decided not to use it until he knew exactly where Keats was. Hunt headed into the old unused tube tunnels.

Keats was waiting. Litton had given him the police issue gun. It was all going to plan. Keats had waited long time for this. He'd used all the others to get his prize. They meant nothing, they'd been fools, Markham, Layton, Litton, greedy fools, followed his orders, expecting wealth. All they would get is prison, and he would get Hunt. Fool proof, he thought, almost laughing out loud. He heard Hunts footsteps, and crawled into the shadows. It was so dark, damp, cold, had a stench of death. There was fire lit right at the end of the tunnel. Hunt headed for the fire, couldn't see anything, or anyone. He was starting to feel uneasy. Suddenly bright flash of light hit his eyes, he was blinded for brief second, that second a shot rang out. Hunt felt burning pain in his chest, he dropped instantly, and heavily, laid motionless.

Keats was ecstatic. Leaping about like a demented demon.

"Yes, yes, I've done it, I've done it. I hate you Hunt, you're done, you're finished" Keats started laughing, an evil, sick laugh. He went through Hunts pockets, taking the car keys, and the Magnum. He was tempted shoot Hunt again, but had plans for the Magnum. Keats laughed, and celebrated with unearthly hollers all the way down the tunnel. Keats leapt into the Merc, now to finish the plan.

Drake, and Carling decided to head Cartwright's, they had no idea where else to look. The Guv had just disappeared. They joined Terry, and Litton. No one felt like drinking, except Litton. George like everyone else had a really bad feeling about this. They all really needed to get some sleep. Carry on the search tomorrow, but their Guv was out there somewhere.

"Think we should all stay the night here, in case any news" Carling suggested, also wanting keep eye on Litton.

"That's ok with me" George was happy to help, he hated Litton around, but felt safe with the others about. Carling, Litton and Terry tried getting comfortable on the bench seats. Litton really just wanted go home, but thought better of suggesting it. Maybe his memories of George would return. Alex went upstairs, laid on the bed fully clothed, drifted off to sleep briefly, the nightmares returned, she screamed. Ray went hurtling up the stairs to where Alex was.

"Alex, are you ok" Alex opened the door, white as a sheet. Ray just held her. He could feel her falling apart. Alex tried to compose herself.

"I've been having these nightmares. A cold, dark, damp place, a place of death. I know they involve the Guv" Alex explained, Ray sat down, feeling shaken.

"Me too, exactly the same nightmares, these are why I came back. I know the Guv is involved" Suddenly the pair of them thought the same. The Guv was in trouble, serious trouble, these nightmares were chilling premonitions. They had to find him.

Hunt was in pain, and so so cold. He couldn't move, just drifting in, and out of consciousness. Bols, Carling, Sam, Chris, Shaz were all in his thoughts, they were all talking at him, but not making sense. Hunt felt this was the end, his life draining from him, Keats had won. There was one voice in his head, that gave him strength to try and fight, Bolly Kecks, he couldn't leave her, now he'd found her again...


	8. Chapter 8

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 8

It was 1am in the morning. Alex and Ray were both trying to come to terms with what their similar nightmares meant, did they have something to do with where the Guv could be.  
"I'm not going to get any sleep now, we need to be out there looking, doing something" Ray said running his hands down his face, obviously worried.  
"Yes you're right. We need to focus. The Guv needs us" They both felt lost without him. How would the Guv handle this? He wouldn't be sitting about.  
"I think we need to get Litton locked up maam, get him out of the way, he's a bloody liability, a slippery liability"  
"Yes I agree, do you want the honours?"  
"My pleasure, maam"  
"Alex, just Alex" said Alex smiling at Ray. She'd seen him in a different light, she could see he was worried sick. He wasn't such a neanderthal after all. He worshipped the ground the Guv walked on, her Guv. She started to well up again, trying so hard not to think the worst.

Carling headed downstairs, over to where Litton was laying on the bench seat, kicking him in the side. Litton jumped up. The noise woke up Terry.  
"What the... you unhinged bastard Carling?"  
"I'm arresting you for attempted murder of Tony Anderson, whatever you say, oh bugger it, you're bloody nicked Litton" Carling barked, while pinning Litton to the bench, cuffing him.  
George had heard all the commotion, appearing behind the bar.  
"You bastard, I remember you now, you'll regret this Cartwright" Litton said furious, trying to get out of Carling's grasp. Terry joined in hanging onto Litton.  
"No. You'll be the one to regret it, if I have anything to do with it, you're going down Litton" Carling said, catching Litton solidly in the ribs, with a well aimed punch.  
"Take him back Terry, lock him up"  
"My pleasure" said Terry shoving Litton up the stairs. Plod were waiting in car outside, Terry shoved Litton in the back of the Panda.  
"Back to the station lads" Terry said grinning. Happy days.

Alex appeared downstairs after having a freshen up, trying to appear in control. Alex joined Carling, and George sat at the bar.  
"Bottle of Scotch George, sorry to wake you"  
"No worries Raymondo, a day I've waited to see, and I can't sleep anyway, thinking Gene maybe out there somewhere in trouble" George said, feeling pleased Litton was under lock and key, but feeling the worst about Gene, the man he owed so much.  
"What do these bloody dreams, nightmares mean Alex, they must mean something" Carling said having a slug of Scotch.  
"What dreams Ray?" George enquired. He knew Sam had nightmares lately, he'd said when he rang last week, although never said what they were.  
Alex started explaining, whilst running her finger round the rim of her glass, wishing the Guv was sat next to her, being his usual arrogant, bolshy self.  
George suddenly looked shocked, realisation hitting him, he knew this place Alex was describing.  
"Alex, these tunnels sound like one of the places I had to take the protection money, by the old railway bridge. Awful place, always cold, damp, stank of death. I can take you there"  
"I could kiss you, in a manly way, of course" Carling said jumping up.  
"Move Ray" Alex said, already halfway up the stairs. George grabbed a torch, following them.

They arrived at the railway bridge. No sign of the Guv's car.  
"Over there" George pointing to the dark entrance.  
All 3 felt physically sick when they spotted the tunnel. Their hearts were all racing, not knowing what they would find, if anything. Carling leapt out of the car, grabbing torch off George.  
"Stay here, I'll go look first" said Carling taking out his Colt, checking loaded.  
"I'm coming too" Alex hoped.  
"No" Carling said firmly.  
"Alex, stay here, we have no idea what's down there. George stay with her" Carling was worried what he may find, he wanted to protect Alex as much as he possibly could.  
"I'll call on radio when I know it's all ok, or if I need back up" Alex was torn between just ignoring Ray, and also terrified what they may find if she did.  
Carling got to the entrance of the tunnel, there wasn't a sound. It stank of death, rats piss, and damp. It was so cold, dark.  
"Alex I'm going in"  
"Roger" Alex replied, physically shaking. George put his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.

Ray put on the torch, moving the beam from side to side of the tunnel, only stopping to listen. There was nothing except the occasional rat scuttling. Suddenly in the beam there was what looked like a bundle of old clothes, spread out. As he got closer he realised it was the Guv, laying flat out, motionless.  
"Oh god" he said under his breath, heart pounding, feeling physically sick. He knelt next to him, Gene looked white, and frail, unrecognisable. He could see the Guv had been shot in the chest. There was a faint smell of Scotch, mingled with blood.  
"Guv, guv" Ray said, trying desperately to find a pulse.  
"Nooooo" Ray shouted angrily. Outside Alex, and George heard him, both running to where the shout came from. Carling suddenly thought he could feel a slight pulse, so slight. Alex, and George appeared. Alex falling to her knees next to Ray, picking up Gene's hand, it was so cold, the strongest of hands felt so lifeless.  
"George, get a bloody Ambulance, wait outside for it. Take Alex's radio"  
"Think there's a slight pulse, feel here" Ray directing Alex's finger.  
"Yes, yes" Alex said praying. Alex laid her head on Gene's chest, there was such a faint heartbeat, almost nothing at all. He felt so cold, his face damp, his hair matted. Ray took off his jacket covering them both.  
"Don't you bloody dare Gene Hunt, don't you leave me now" Alex said, hoping for some sort of response.  
"Where's this bloody Ambulance George" Ray shouted down the radio.  
"Just arrived. I'm bringing them down"

Gene was placed in the back of the Ambulance.  
"I'm going with him" Alex said, starting to climb in the back.  
"We'd rather you just followed on madam" said the jobs worth Ambulance driver.  
"I'd let her go with him, unless you want a broken nose mate" Ray suggested. Alex, not surprisingly, was allowed to join Gene in the back. Again she took Gene's hand, just talking to him. Ray, and George followed on behind the Ambulance. Ray radioed Terry the news  
"We've found the Guv" he didn't add in what state.  
"You've found the Guv?" Terry replied, not believing it. There was a cheer in the background, as officers at the station heard Terry's reply.

Keats had taken Hunt's car, headed to Litton's. Litton knew way too much, been in on the plan since the start. Keats had Hunt's Magnum, and could think of nothing better to serve his so called justice with. Keats was furious to find him not at his flat, totally trashing the place in a rage. Wiped all his prints off Litton's gun, leaving it on the side, to be found. It wasn't the result he really wanted, but stitching Litton up for Gene Hunt's death was a start. Everyone knew Litton hated Hunt. The Merc needed getting rid of now, there was some waste land nearby, ideal place to torch it, and Keats loved a good fire. As he started to leave, it crossed him mind to really secure a murder conviction he'd leave Hunts Magnum too. He only wanted it to execute Litton anyway. Excellent, he thought, laughing wickedly to himself, what a plan, foolproof.

The Ambulance arrived at the hospital. Alex didn't want to leave Gene's side. He was wheeled on a trolley to room on his own, Matron had seen to that.  
"Sorry DI Drake, we need you to stay out here while we make DCI Hunt comfortable. Soon as we've done, you can sit with him" the Matron said.  
Alex, and Ray sat outside. Ray had his arm round Alex's shoulder.  
"He'll be fine, the Guv will be fine" Ray said, repeating it, as if to convince himself. They both could see how bad he really was, but they knew he had constitution of an Ox, a bloody stubborn Ox. The doctor appeared.  
"You can see him now. He's been extremely lucky, he's had single bullet shot to chest, deflected away from his heart, by a whisky flask, nonetheless. The bullet went straight through, missing all the vital organs. He has lost a lot of blood, and his temperature needs raising slowly, the next 24 hrs will be crucial. His body has shut down to protect him. Just keep talking to him, touching him, it will really help. DCI Hunt obviously has the heart of a Lion, to still be with us" Carling, and Alex already knew that.

Alex took Gene's hand. Gene looked so vulnerable, tubes everywhere, machines. This all brought back so many memories, somewhere she'd never thought Gene would be, somewhere she never wanted to see him. How could all this be happening, she'd come back to get her Guv, she just couldn't lose him now. Ray wasn't really sure what to do now, he also knew lots needed sorting back at the station, but he didn't want to leave Alex.  
"Do you want a coffee Alex?" Alex just nodded. Ray thought he'd go outside too, radio the station, sort some things.

As Ray went through the swing doors into corridor, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Walking down the corridor was George, just dropping couple of people off, people that Ray thought he'd never see again.  
"Well bugger me, as I live and breathe, Sam bloody Tyler, and plonk Cartwright"  
"Raymondo you old bugger" Sam said shaking Ray's hand firmly, and fondly, and putting his arm round Ray's back.  
"Now, now Dorothy" Ray said laughing. Annie gave Ray such a hug.  
"How's the Guv" Annie asked, worried what the answer may bring,  
"Bloody lucky to still be here, but he's a stubborn bastard, and fighting, Alex is sat with him"  
"DI Drake Alex?" Sam couldn't believe it. The Guv in his own dramatic style was bringing everyone back together.  
"I've brought something damn site better than a coffee Alex" Alex turned round to see Sam, and Annie stood there. Hugs, and tears all round. Ray tried to be the macho one, but even he had a tear, something in his eye.  
"Sam Tyler, I can't believe it, after all this time, you look so well, and Annie, heard so much about you. How did you know about the Guv" Alex said  
"George phoned. He told me about the nightmares you, and Ray had, he knew I'd had the same. George explained that's how you found the Guv. None of it makes any sense, does it ever, but the Guv has always been there for us, it's obviously our time to all be here for him" Sam said with a smile.  
"Cartwright's, oh God, how didn't I realise that one!" Alex said starting to laugh.  
"George is my nephew" Annie smiled  
"Aunty Annie" Sam said grinning, they all laughed.  
"Can we leave you ladies to it? I could do with hand back at the station DI Tyler, if you're up for it"  
"Lead the way DS Carling" Sam smiled.  
"DI now!"  
"Well congratulations"  
Annie, and Alex were well into conversation, they had so much to catch up on, so many questions. Gene was starting to hear voices, women's voices, going on, and on, and on...

Meanwhile Keats had driven Hunt's car to the wasteland over back of the railway. He was revelling in watching it burn, it had all gone to plan.

Carling briefed Tyler, or tried to, as they headed back to station. It was all a bit much to take on board, and who was bloody Keats, Tyler thought. Whoever he was he'd gone great lengths to finish off the Guv, Sam already really hated him, without even meeting him. A radio call came in from Terry.  
"Carling, think you need to come to Litton's"  
They arrived at Litton's to find the place trashed, door lock broken.  
"Think you need to see this Carling" Terry showed him the guns, one was Litton's police issue, the other Hunt's Magnum.  
"Plod completed a search of the tunnel, found the bullet that shot Hunt, police issue" Terry said, bagging Litton's gun only.  
"None of this makes sense. We were with Litton, then he was put in custody" but as Carling spoke it dawned on him.  
"Oh shit, I bet that bastard Litton gave Keats his gun that day at the warehouse. Keats used it to shoot the Guv, making sure it was police issue, could be traced back to Litton, perhaps coming back here to deal with Litton too, and setting Litton up for the Guv's murder, but Litton, fortunately for him, was with us"  
"Reports of a car on fire, wasteland just round back from here, sounds like it's the Guv's Merc" relayed Terry.  
"Keats the bastard, come on" Carling said, as they headed out of Litton's, one of them grabbing Hunt's Magnum.  
Terry had already called couple plod cars, as back up. They all arrived at edge of wasteland. Carling pointing them various directions, to cover, to circle the car, and the figure stood by the flames. Before Carling had chance to give any further directions, a single shot rang out, a bullet hitting Keats straight in the back of the head. Keats dropped to his knees, then partly falling into the flames of the Merc.  
"Who fired, who bloody fired. I didn't give any order to shoot" Carling shouted down the radio. Complete silence came back,  
Everyone came out from their cover points, all looking at each other. Carling walked up to Keats, gave him a hefty kick, and another. Tyler, and Terry grabbed him.  
"Enough Ray, he's dead, it's over" As they walked away the Merc exploded into flames, totally engulfing Keats.

Hunt's Magnum was found by plod as they were heading back to the Panda, they handed it to DI Carling, who cleaned any prints off without anyone seeing, then bagging it. The gun had been fired, but no one had to know who by, he thought. This ends here.  
"Think I need a bloody drink, pub?" Tyler, and Terry agreed "pub"

Carling was first into Cartwright's to be greeted by the sight of Chris and Shaz.  
"Oh bloody hell, all the reprobates return" Ray said grinning. Hugs, smiles, and laughter rattled all round Cartwright's. The Guv's team was complete.  
"How's the Guv" Shaz asked, holding her breath.  
"He's one lucky bastard. Anyone else would of snuffed it, not the Guv" said Carling feeling more hopeful, now all the Guv's team had returned, all returned for that one reason.  
Sam said what they were all thinking  
"It's not right drinking here without the Guv, without the crap one liners, without the attitude"  
"If the Guv can't come to the pub, we'll take the pub to the Guv" said George.  
"Now that sounds like a plan" Ray agreed. They all nodded in total agreement.

They all piled into the Guv's hospital room, couple bottles scotch, and several of red wine, even a bottle of Bolly, just in case. Chairs were absconded from various places. Alex, and Annie, didn't look at all surprised, it seemed an obvious thing to do. Alex hadn't left Gene's side, she thought on occasions there was some sort of recognition from him, when they were talking. His colour had slowly returned, he wasn't so pale, his hands were warmer. All good signs, Alex thought, hoped. They all started chatting, laughing loudly, catching up, going over the old times. The matron entered, the place went quiet.  
"We only normally let 2, maybe 3 visit at one time, and they have to be quiet"  
They all looked at each other, feeling the party might be over.  
"But as DCI Gene Hunt is the patient, such a lovely handsome young man, I'll pretend I've not noticed you all here, just keep the noise down"  
They all nodded, accepting they'd been bollocked.  
"Blimey, you don't think the Guv...?" Carling asked surprised. They all laughed, then a quiet husky voice said  
"No Raymondo, just my reputation precedes me" They all looked Gene's way, he winked. The Guv was back. For some reason Sam felt he had to stand up, started clapping, they all stood, and joined in. A standing ovation seemed the natural response.  
"Tyler, you're going Dorothy on me already" Gene said with a cheeky grin, oh God how Alex loved that smile. Her heart was racing.  
"A toast, the Guv" Carling said, they all raised their glasses  
"My team, un bloody breakable" the Guv said quietly, looking at everyone there, all his team. He knew why they had all returned, and he'd never be able to repay them he thought. He didn't realise that actually they were all repaying him, everyone of them. Alex leant over, to kiss him on the forehead. Gene put his arm round her back, best he could, pulling her towards him, their lips touched, and danced, for what seemed an eternity for the others watching, but just too short for them both. Sam broke the silence, by letting out a cheer, he understood what it meant for them to get together, what he'd been through with Annie. Opening the Bolly with a bang, the others joined in with a cheer, at last, they all thought. Alex knew, and definitely felt Gene had changed, and her life was about to change too.  
"Where's a bloody Scotch" Gene growled, needing one desperately.  
"No you can't Guv, God knows what meds you're on" Shaz said, knowing she was wasting her time.  
"I've survived being bloody shot, a large Scotch won't kill me" Gene had a point they all thought. He spotted the whisky flask side of his bed.  
"Oh bugger, what happened to this?"  
"It saved your life Guv, deflected the bullet past your heart" Carling smiled. Gene took a slug of Scotch, god he needed that. Everyone always told him the Scotch would kill him, but he knew Scotch would save his life one day, smiling to himself. Memories of the tunnel were coming back, and he needed to rest. Matron popped her head round the door.  
"I see you're back with us Mr Hunt. Sorry people, but I do think he needs to rest now" they all agreed. They were all buzzing the Guv was ok, celebrations at Cartwright's were called for.  
"I'd like to stay with him" Alex said, knowing that was her place now.  
They all knew that's where Alex belonged too. She'd not left his side since they'd found him. Ray had the feeling she wouldn't be leaving his side ever again. He also knew his job here was done, he'd enjoy the party tonight, tomorrow was another day for all of them...


	9. Chapter 9

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 9

The party at Cartwright's went on till the early hours. Chris and Shaz dancing to anything New Romantic. Chris also dancing on the tables, until he had to throw up in nearest waste bin. Sam, and Annie smooching to all the slow tunes, and throwing a few serious moves to anything faster. Ray, Terry, and George sat in the corner like 3 stooges, putting the world to rights, Ray had brief shuffle with Shaz, but decided it just wasted valuable drinking time. They'd all really let their hair down, in their own ways, knowing this would probably be one of the last times they'd all be together. Although the 2 most important people were missing, the conversation was rarely about anyone else. They'd all been through so much together, good times, and bad. Falling out many a time, coming to blows on occasions, but the friendships, and bonds formed, would never diminish, unbreakable.

"Remember the time you pulled a gun on the Guv, Sam? I lost money on that, always thought it would be the other way around" Carling said smiling, Sam laughed, his relationship with the Guv had been rocky, to say the least, especially at the start, but Sam ended up with huge respect for Gene. The Guv got results, in his own way, but some of Sam, and Bols had definitely rubbed off on the Guv.  
"I remember the day Alex turned up" Terry said laughing "The Guv carrying her up the bloody stairs, into the office, that skirt!"  
"Tell me more" Sam smirked, thinking all he got was pinned to the filing cabinet by the lion of the jungle, who was having 'oops for dinner.  
Terry told the story well, of Alex arriving, with several smutty details. They all knew from that day DI Drake would be trouble for the Guv, and she was.  
"Bloody hell, I remember the day Alex gave the Guv a left hook, Joe Bugner in a dress. Thought Guv was going down, but he rode it well" Chris recalled. They all laughed.  
"The Guv, and maam, had so many rows, they were impossible sometimes, always thought they should get a room, or just shoot each other" said Shaz, having huge admiration for them both. The Guv could be a pig to her, but he had looked after her when it was really needed. Carling had so many memories, especially that speech the Guv had given to Lord Scarsehole, receiving standing ovation, from all in the office. Carling had always been one step behind the Guv, covering his back if needed. There was no one like the Guv in his eyes, always lead from the front, didn't always make the right decisions, but brave as a bloody Lion, a Manc Lion. They all had the feeling that this time the Guv was shot, things would change, he had nearly died. They'd all came back because the Guv needed them, to get him out of a dark place, mentally and physically, the place they'd all had nightmares about. Their job had been done, whereas Alex's part in the Guv's life was starting a new chapter, or was it? They all gradually staggered off to various places to get some kip, Sam, Annie, Chris and Shaz using Alex's flat, Ray, Terry and George just crashed where they were, all that pissed, anywhere was comfortable.

Daylight returned, and George appeared with coffee, and loads of fried grub, enough to feed an Army, then heading up to flat to announce breakfast. Everyone slowly appeared, feeling a tad fragile, and looking at all the empty bottles of wine, scotch, and pint glasses everywhere, no one was surprised. The coffee, and fried grub soon vanished though.  
"There's few things need sorting today, for the Guv, in case he comes out of hospital, can't see him staying in there long" Carling suggested, knowing the Guv would be itching to get to the pub.  
"Sam, I'm looking at motor for the Guv today, do you want to come?  
"Ok, sounds good, what is it?"  
"Wait, and see" said Carling grinning, knowing the Guv would love it, well he bloody hoped he would.  
"Shaz, and Annie, have some women's work for you 2" Carling said in his usual misogynistic way, but grinning, receiving a swift kick in the shins, from Shaz under the table.  
"That's fine with me" Annie said smiling, anything to help the Guv was ok. Sam never stopped talking about the Guv, Annie knew he'd give anything to work with him again, and that worried Annie sometimes.  
"Guv's coat needs dry cleaning, bit of repair too, also he needs a suit from his flat. Is that ok?" Carling asked, knowing the Guv couldn't part with that coat, but it was bit of a mess. Shaz, and Annie nodded, glad they could help in some way, and have some time to themselves, away from males.  
"Terry, Chris can you head to station, check if forensics have finished with Guv's Magnum. Be good if he could have that back" Everyone was pleased to be doing something, it would help them forget their hangovers. George had to clear up, for opening in few hours. No one volunteered to help, but he was ok with that.

Gene woke to find his Bols laying on the hospital bed next to him, her head on his chest. He smiled to himself, so many times lately they'd spent the night together, but never as one, that was going to change if it killed him. Alex stirred looking at her Guv, lots of stubble enhancing those brooding good looks, and those eyes... Alex had offered to help him shave, but Gene Genie valued keeping his neck in one piece. Alex touched his face, then his lips, they were just about to kiss when the doors swung open.  
"Um, sorry Guv" said Carling, thinking they really need to get a proper room, before Matron caught them at it in here.  
"Great timing as usual Raymondo" Gene said, slightly disappointed.  
"Least you're not handcuffed to the bed Guv" Sam grinned cheekily, they all laughed  
"Oh, tell me more Tyler" Alex said, wanting all the smutty details.  
"Maybe later Alex" Sam suddenly wishing that maybe he hadn't mentioned that, what would Alex think. Matron appeared with the Doctor.  
"Would you all mind sitting outside, while Doctor does his checks?" Gene hated all this, he felt fine, he just wanted go to the pub. Gene Genie was already planning his escape. They all sat outside, leaving Gene with the Doctor, and Matron.

"We're going to pick up a motor for the Guv, the others are sorting a suit, Guv's coat, and his Magnum, and maybe some Garibaldi''s"  
"Sounds like you have it all under control Ray" Alex said, knowing her hardest job now was to stop Gene just legging it. Ray, and Sam headed off to collect the Guv's new motor.

Shaz, and Annie arrived at the dry cleaners, just round corner from the hospital. Gene's coat was a mess, hole at front, and back, stank of whiskey, and dried blood. The lady behind the counter wasn't at all keen to clean it, let alone manage it in few hours, until the name of DCI Hunt was mentioned, she gave a cheeky grin, blushed, and said it would be ready later that day. Shaz, and Annie just smiled, they knew how far Gene Hunt's reputation went, especially with the ladies. Now to fetch a suit from Gene's flat.

Chris, and Terry arrived at the station, and were bombarded by everyone asking how the Guv was. No prints were found on the Magnum, and any further enquiries into the shooting of Keats had just faded away, the case wasn't closed, but it might as well be. Litton had been charged with attempted murder of Tony Anderson, not received bail, and presently locked up in Fennchurch, where he was enjoying the hospitality on offer, from other inmates! Markham, and Layton were awaiting trial, with watertight cases, they were sure to be going down, for a long stretch.

The main CID office was empty, the Guv's office, DI Drake's desk, DI Carling's desk, and Terry's, exactly how they'd left them that fateful day. The Super had allowed them all compassionate leave, while it was touch, and go whether DCI Hunt would pull through.  
"Ah, Terry I need to see go DCI Hunt today, I hear he's back with us, could you give me a lift?" Super asked, sticking his head round the door.  
"No problem sir" Terry replied, wondering what was the fate of the office, the team, if the Super wanted Gene to have a break, a holiday in Bognor, or even retire, he for one wouldn't want to come back, and he was pretty sure none of the others would either.

Carling, and Sam arrived at the lock up. Young spotty lad appeared, with some keys in his hand, pushing up the shutters to reveal the Guv's new car.  
"Oh bloody hell, the Guv will love this" Sam said, moving in for a closer look.  
"Can I drive it back" Sam asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
"No bloody chance" Ray answered, laughing, handing Sam keys to the other car, the beaten up Triumph they'd arrived in.  
"What do I owe you?" Ray asked the lad.  
"Nothing Mr Carling, DCI Hunt helped my Dad many times, this one's on us, and it's legit!" The lad said quite proudly. There's a bonus on both counts Ray thought, thanking the lad, shaking his hand.

Ray, Sam, Shaz, and Annie arrived back at hospital the same time.  
"Oh wow, is this the Guv's new car, he'll love this" said Shaz, remembering the Guv's love for his cars. Annie thought it was a definite improvement on the Ford Cortina anyway. Shaz handed the Guv's coat to Ray.  
"Nice one, looks like new" said Ray sounding horn on the Guv's car, hoping Alex would look out of the window. No sign, so he left his hand on it for a few seconds, that'll work, he thought.

"What's all that bloody noise" Gene snapped, he so needed to get out of here now. Alex headed to the window, looked through the blinds. There was Ray leaning on the roof of a Black Audi Quattro, waving Gene's coat in the air. Ray was a good mate to Gene, she thought. Gene is going to love the Quattro. Alex was busting to tell him. She could sense his mood changing, being in here was driving him nuts.  
"Can't see anything" Alex said trying to hide her excitement. Well that's a bloody lie Gene thought, he could always tell, because Alex's nose twitched, delightfully.

They all came busting through the doors, all grinning madly. Gene knew something was going on, there wasn't much escaped him, and it was bloody obvious anyway. Annie produced some Garibaldi's. Surely that wasn't what they were all grinning about.  
"What's got into you lot?" Gene growled  
"Nothing" Carling said, trying to act casual, looking at Sam, who was desperately trying not to make eye contact,.  
"You're a bloody awful liar Carling, same as Bolly Kecks over there" Gene said knowingly, nodding.

Chris came through the door, followed by Terry, the Super, and Matron.  
"There's a Black A..." Chris started to say, Ray put his hand across Chris's mouth, pushing him out through the doors past the Super, and Matron.  
"Sorry Sir, Matron" Ray said  
"It's for the Guv Chris, he doesn't bloody know yet"  
"Oh wow, he'll like that, sorry didn't think"  
"No bloody change there then" Ray said laughing. They crept back in. Super was talking to the Matron, hearing how lucky Gene had been, and what a lovely patient he was. Gene really wanted to be elsewhere, anywhere.

"Wanted to talk to you Gene, but in private really" the Super stated.  
"What you want to say can be said here Sir, in fact I'll save you the trouble" Gene said sitting up more, taking a deep breath.  
"I've decided I'm hanging up my boots, and badge" Gene's heart was pounding, he couldn't believe he'd said it, but it definitely sounded like his voice. Coming so close to snuffing it had cleared his mind, he knew exactly what he wanted now. The times were changing, hatchets out for coppers like him, and his ways. Gene had decided he could sort the scum easier without a badge. The room was dead silent, they all looked at each other, but no one looked shocked except the Super. Alex's head was racing. Gene hadn't even mentioned it, something as big as this, he hadn't even consulted her. She wanted to scream at him.  
"Just take a holiday Gene, have a break, we can discuss it when you get back"  
"No sir, I've made my mind up, and nothing will change it" Gene said stubbornly.  
"Ok then Gene, I'll set the wheels in motion. I'll leave you to it. Good night Gene, everyone"  
"Good night Sir, thank you" Gene said, relieved that was over.  
"Just when did you decide that Gene Hunt" Alex shouted at him.  
"Would of been nice to discuss it, don't you think?" Alex added, looking out of the window almost in tears.  
"Women, I'll never bloody understand them, especially you Bols, I did this for you" Gene said in loud exasperation. The others weren't sure whether to leave them to it. Things were definitely back to normal. Suddenly Gene was out of the bed, anything attached was removed swiftly.  
"I need a bloody drink"  
"Guv you can't just get up" Shaz said, wishing she hadn't when Gene scowled at her..  
"Oh can't I?" Gene retorted  
"Just as well we've got you a suit, and coat then Guv" Ray said grinning.  
"See you can always rely on blokes, women, never" Gene growled as he got dressed. That felt better already he thought. Now to get out of here, he thought picking up the Garibaldi's, and his dented flask.  
"Pub?" Gene asked, looking at them all.  
"Pub!" "Pub!" "Pub!" Rattled round the room. Alex's emotions were shot, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, be mad at Gene, or make love to him there, and then. He looked best she'd seen him for long while. His shoulders broad, passion, and fire in his eyes. How could she stay mad with him, but oh boy was he going to have to make it up to her. They all fled out through the hospital doors. Matron spotted them from down the corridor, but knew she'd be wasting her breath. She knew Mr Hunt would be fine with his team looking after him. He was a lucky man, and as for Alex, she was one lucky lady.

The cold air hit Gene like a brick, but oh God it felt good. Ray was behaving like a demented squirrel leading his mates to a hazelnut stash. Then Gene spotted the stash. Ray waving the keys.  
"Yours Guv" Ray said, holding his breath.  
"Oh bloody hell Raymondo, I could kiss you. Hallebloodylujah a Quattro" Gene exclaimed with the widest smile. Alex snatched the keys.  
"I'll drive" Alex said climbing into the drivers seat.  
"No bloody way, out of my car Bols, now. No one drives my Quattro, but me" Gene barked at her.  
"She does have a point Guv, you have just got out of hospital" Ray said boldly. Sam, and Annie starting to realise what a fiery relationship Gene, and Alex had, they now understood, but it was still obvious they were a match.  
Gene resigned himself to the passenger seat. His head was reeling.  
"Don't you dare scratch her" Gene said, as Alex put key in the ignition.  
"Fire up the Quattro Bols" How much had Gene Genie missed saying that. The engine burbled. Alex hit the accelerator, causing it to wheel spin, sending Gene's foot to the imaginary brake pedal on his side. He was never a good passenger, especially when a female was driving. They arrived in one piece at Cartwright's. The others all piled out of their cars, straight into Cartwright's. Gene, and Alex sat in the Quattro, just looking at each other, neither quite believing where they were. Gene leant over, pulling Alex close, and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. Alex was shocked by the passion she could feel surging in Gene, nicely shocked. She was sure her heart was about to explode.  
"Think we should join the others" Gene said, with a naughty twinkle. Alex had never been so happy, her thoughts drifted quickly, and briefly back to the other world, it had never felt as real as this. Sam was right.

Gene, and Alex walked down the stairs hand in hand, both a tad flushed. Opening the door, there was sudden round of applause, a standing ovation to the Guv. Alex joined in the applause. There weren't many dry eyes in the pub, even the hardest of hearts, had melted. George came round from behind the bar giving Gene the hugest of hugs, he was so glad to see him ok. Gene returned the hug, he had changed, he realised just how much people meant to him, and him to them, and for once in his life it mattered. There was plenty of wine, and scotch starting to flow.  
"A toast. To the man that will always be our Guv, whatever" Carling said raising his glass.  
"Our Guv" came back the replies.  
"My team, un bloody breakable whatever" Gene replied, they all raised their glasses.  
"I need a shower, get changed, won't be long" Alex announced heading up to the flat. Everyone sat chatting, stories flowing, booze too, except Gene who was just staring up at the ceiling, imaging what Alex was doing right this moment. Ray noticed, and smiled to himself. I'll give him 5 mins he thought. Gene got up, went to the bar.  
"George, bottle of Bolly, 2 glasses"  
"Coming up" Gene took them, said nothing to anyone, just headed up the stairs to Alex's flat. They all looked at each other with one single thought.  
"Police, open up" The door opened, Alex fresh out of the shower, in her satin dressing gown. Gene opened the Bolly with a bang, handing Alex a glass.  
"You and me Bols, unbreakable" they clanked their glasses. Tonight there would be no interruptions, no knocks on the door, the phone off the hook. Gene wasn't sure he could pick up Alex, still feeling a tad groggy, but he was going to bloody try.  
"Gene, no!" Alex screamed, both laughing as he nearly dropped her. Composing himself, gathering his strength, Gene carried her through to the bedroom, laid her on the bed. There was no indecision in his heart tonight. Gene took off his jacket, tie, and boots, without taking his eyes off Alex. Both their hearts were pounding. It had been one hell of a journey for both of them to get here, the place both knew they were destined to be. Suddenly this all felt so right. Gene laid on the bed next to Alex, leaning on his elbow, chin resting on his hand, looking into her eyes. Alex had never seen so much passion in Gene's eyes before, often lust, boyish cheek, even anger, but this was different, so different. He ran his fingers through her hair, Alex's heart was busting as Gene started kissing her neck, she could feel his strong fingers slowly moving down her side. Gene felt her tremble...

They'd all heard Alex's scream, and the laughter, but now it was silent upstairs.  
"I don't think we'll be seeing the Guv again tonight" Carling said with a naughty grin. He was glad they'd finally got it together. He knew both would be ok, together they were a formidable team.  
"I think you're right Carling, and that makes a bloody change" Sam said laughing.  
"Ha, bloody ha Tyler" said Carling thumping Sam on the arm.  
"More drinks all around George" Carling ordered.  
"The Guv, Bols, and all who sail in her" Carling said cheekily, they all raised their glasses, the room filled with laughter.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Gene woke first, watching Alex sleeping for a while, his heart was still racing. Last night had been so intense, so much passion, that it had terrified him. Gene had never felt this way before, about anything, or anyone, and wasn't sure he could cope with it all. Gene wanted to run. He got up, trying not to wake Alex, dressed, and made himself a coffee. Gene's head was reeling...Alex...handing in his badge...all the team back... he needed time to think, on his own.

Alex rolled over, only to find the bed empty beside her. Surely it hadn't all been a dream. She'd never felt so content, and happy. Gene had taken her by complete surprise, the passion, the feeling that he'd shown, made her feel a real woman so many times, and easily. But Alex was now worried, was her future with Gene going to be just one night, she couldn't cope with that. Alex had told Gene at one point 'I love you' Gene had just replied 'um, me too Bols, me too' What did that bloody mean, besides being, just Gene Hunt? Why hadn't he mentioned about hanging up his boots, giving up his badge. Did his future not include her? Alex suddenly felt panicked, and scared.

Gene was sat on the couch, coffee in hand. Least it hadn't all been a dream, Alex thought. What had felt so right last night, suddenly felt rather uneasy.  
"Are you ok?" Alex asked  
"Sorry, didn't want to wake you. Needed a coffee" Gene said, staring into his cup, not wanting to make eye contact.  
"I'm going to the station later, after had chat with the others, I need to catch up on everything"  
Alex suddenly felt the wall had gone up again.  
"Gene, what was last night?" Alex snapped, she couldn't contain herself.  
"How do you mean what was it? I'd of thought that was bloody obvious. Don't start on me Alex, I'm going downstairs"

As Gene headed downstairs, he heard the smash of a cup against the kitchen wall, followed by  
"Damn you" shouted by Alex. They all heard it downstairs too. No one knew what to say, perhaps last night hadn't gone as they'd all thought, but you never knew with those two. Those downstairs were already eating breakfast, Gene wasn't hungry. He was almost tempted to start on the Scotch, but needed a clear head, well until lunchtime anyway.  
"Right listen up. I'm heading to station to pick up my things today, and catch up on everything"  
"That reminds me" Terry said, handing Gene his trusty Magnum.  
"Thanks. Is the case of Keats being shot closed then?" Gene asked, taking the gun. They all looked at each other, all pretty sure they'd not said about Keats being killed.  
"How did you know Keats was shot?" Carling asked, a tad shocked.  
"You told me Carling"  
"No, I bloody didn't!" Carling snapped at Hunt.  
"Tyler then" Gene said, now trying to think quickly.  
"No, not me Guv"  
"What is it, slap Gene day?" Hunt said, storming up stairs to front door, slamming the door behind him.

Alex entered the bar to see Gene storming out.  
"What was all that about?" Alex asked, looking at everyone's stunned faces.  
"Not sure. Did you tell the Guv Keats had been shot Alex?" Carling asked  
"Keats, shot? Is he dead?" Alex replied, shocked.  
"That answers that then, and yes thankfully!" Carling stated, although Keats body was never retrieved from the car, once it had gone up in huge ball of flames. But he was wondering how the hell the Guv knew Keats had been shot, did it matter? Maybe it didn't, yes it did...

Hunt reappeared, annoyed with himself, realising Alex still had the keys to the Quattro. No one dared to say anymore about Keats, or question why Hunt had decided a Scotch at 9am seemed a good idea. Hunt sat at the bar on his own. Alex wanted to join him, but felt it wasn't what Gene needed right now, she was almost on the verge of tears, watching him.  
"Maybe we should all go back collect our stuff. My job is done here, and I don't want to work under anyone else except the Guv" Carling said to the others quietly, hoping the Guv didn't hear.  
"Me neither" agreed Terry. It was suddenly dawning on them all what the Guv had said yesterday. George appeared, started clearing up the cups, plates from breakfast.  
"Are you coming back with us George" Sam asked.  
"Holiday George?" Hunt asked, looking over.  
"No Gene, I'm packing up here. There's nice rural pub near Sam and Annie that needs a manager. Was going to tell you last night" George said, hoping Gene would understand. Gene just nodded, suddenly feeling everything was changing so quick, he wasn't in control anymore. Gene Genie hated not being in control.  
"Bottle of Scotch George" Hunt said finishing one in the glass in front of him. They all looked at each other.  
"Anyone else coming to the station, one last time, maybe a Scotch or two? Quattro keys Alex?" Gene demanded, taking the Scotch, holding out his hand for the keys.  
"I'll come with you, drive you" Alex said hoping Gene would agree, at least to her coming.  
"I'm bloody driving Bols, don't you trust me?"  
"I'd love to come Guv, see the office, how it's changed, from the dinosaur era" Sam said grinning, feeling the tense atmosphere needed lifting. Annie agreed.  
"Not sure about the Scotch Guv, but would be nice to see office one more time" said Shaz, knowing her and Chris's job here was done, they just needed to tell the Guv.

All headed out to the cars, leaving George to tidy up, for when they returned later. Like old times, Hunt in drivers seat of the Quattro, Carling, and Chris in the back, Bols in passenger seat. Hunt suddenly felt he had some control back, fired up the Quattro, then slamming the accelerator pedal to the floor. Happy days, Carling thought. Carling briefed the Guv on Litton. Hunt just nodded, and grinned throughout. Good result Hunt thought.

The cars pulled up outside the police station. They all got out, looking at the stairs in front of them. So many memories were flooding back to them all. Hunt took deep breath, and lead them all into the station, up to their offices. Gradually plods, office staff, cleaning and catering staff appeared, all applauding as DCI Hunt, and his team walked past them. Even Hunt found it tad overwhelming, what a welcome back, how could he leave that? But his team were going anyway, weren't they? What about Bols? They could never work together again, could they? Hunt hated all this thinking, and felt his head was about to explode.

Hunt pushed the swing doors open into their offices, and it felt as if he'd been shot again, his chest tight, his head reeling, his heart pounding. He'd forgotten what it felt like to enter here, how could he forget? All the rest followed. Terry, and Carling heading to their desks. Hunt strode into his office, coat and belt trailing behind him. Alex followed. The man she'd fallen in love with, was back where he belonged. She watched him take off his coat, hang it up, then pour himself a large Scotch. Gene poured another, handed it to Alex, then sat at his desk, in his rightful place. Sam appeared, Gene poured him a Scotch too.  
"Well this is more like it, almost modern, almost. At least not as caveman as before" Sam said laughing. Carling, Chris, Shaz, Annie and Terry all entered the Guv's office, all stood round the Guv's desk. Scotch handed out to those who wanted one. Hunt said nothing, he just looked at them one by one, taking the occasional slug of Scotch, then pouring another, it went very quiet.  
"A toast" Sam broke the silence.  
"To the one and only, the Guv"  
"The Guv" rattled round the office, as they all raised their glasses. Hunt looked at Bols. Their eyes met, first time since last night. They both knew he had to choose, they all knew he had to choose. Things could not return as before, without them tearing each other apart.

The Super stuck his head round the door, breaking the moment.  
"Excellent to see the old team reunited Gene, and..." Super said, looking Sam's way.  
"DI Sam Tyler" Sam said, shaking the Super's hand  
"So you're Tyler, heard a lot about you, and Annie Cartwright I presume" Annie nodded, shaking the Super's hand.  
"I'm hoping this means you've changed your mind Gene. Sure we could find room for all your old team, if they wanted" They all looked at each other, now that option hadn't crossed their minds. Not only unbreakable, but bloody formidable. Hunt now realised whatever he decided, could affect everyone else. The old 70's Gene Hunt wouldn't of cared, they'd all fit in, like it or lump it, but several years down the line, it mattered. Gene felt he owed them all his life, they'd given him this chance to make a decision. But it had to be made by all of them, although he had a pretty good idea of their thoughts already, and they may decide for him. He just wanted to make sure. Or was he just kidding himself? Was it that he really want to stay at the Met, carry on his job here. The passion he was starting to lose had definitely returned, but then maybe that passion had a different path to take.  
"I need more time to think sir" Gene said, standing up.  
"Take all the time you want Gene, as I said before, have a break. DI Drake, DI Carling, Terry too. You've all been through a lot this past week" Gene shook the Super's hand.  
"Thank you sir" Gene said, just a tad relieved.

Alex followed the Super out of Gene's office, tempted to catch him before he left, but stopped by her desk. Why was everything so complicated, difficult, and a roller coast of emotions where Gene Hunt was involved? Yesterday he'd announced he wanted to hand in his badge, last night he'd made the most passionate love to her, all through the night. Now today he was obviously contemplating maybe staying back at the Met. Gene didn't discuss anything with her. Where did Alex fit in with all this? Alex wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore, except possibly to be by his side whatever, that's why she'd come back surely. Or had she? Had Alex just come back to save his life, be with him when he needed her most. Gene had been by her side when she really needed help. Perhaps her job was now done too, and Gene's future didn't involve her, or was she back to make a difference, to maybe carry on at the Met, if Gene handed in his badge. So many bloody questions...

Gene watched Alex walk out the office, admiring her curves as usual, poured himself another Scotch. All the others were chatting, telling old stories, except Carling who walked over to Gene, putting his hand on Gene's shoulder.  
"Are you going all Dorothy on me Raymondo?"  
"No Guv, but I can see those rusty old cogs turning" they both laughed.  
"Right listen up. George is leaving Cartwright's tomorrow, think we need to give him good send off, finish up any remaining booze. I do hate waste! Pub?"  
"Sounds like a plan Guv" Carling agreed. Rest all nodded, except Annie, and Shaz who looked at each other, 'not again?' Alex heard the word pub, she was starting to hate that place. Alex wanted to be on her own with Gene, just to talk, well maybe just talk, but she wouldn't say no to another night of passion!

Arriving back at Cartwright's they found George putting bottles of beer, wine, Bolly and Scotch on the bar. Bottle openers, and various glasses too.  
"That's it everyone, all the booze I have left except the top shelf. I'm not serving anymore, help yourselves" George said coming round from behind the bar.  
"Nice one George" said Carling, first to the bar, poured himself 2 bottles of beer into pint glass.. Gene took bottle of Scotch, headed for his usual corner table, joined by Ray, Sam, Terry, Chris, and George. Shaz, and Annie went and sat down at another table, Alex joined them taking bottle of red wine.  
"Nice to see you again maam" Shaz said, wondering how to say the next part.  
"Me, and Chris are going back, we just don't know how to tell the Guv"  
"Shaz, its Alex. There's no rank here now, except the Guv. I wouldn't worry too much, I think Gene already knows. Let's just enjoy tonight" Gene, and Alex although on seperate tables, in seperate conversations couldn't help but keep making eye contact, like a pair of teenagers on first date, not really knowing what to do next. God Alex wished she could just talk to Gene, on his own, a plan was needed.

The booze, and conversation were flowing well. Gene went to the bar to get another bottle of Scotch. Chris decided now was a good time to talk to the Guv. Just as Alex went to get up to follow Gene, Chris beat her to it.  
"George can we have some music on" Alex asked, hoping that maybe a way to get Gene on his own, although of course Gene Genie didn't dance, did he? George put some 80's tape on, all he could find. Sam and Annie were the first ones up, showing some moves.  
"Guv, me and Shaz have decided to go back. We only came to make sure you were ok" said Chris waiting for Gene's reply, holding his breath.  
"I understand" Gene said, already knowing really, went to just shake Chris's hand, but then Gene put the other hand round Chris's back, gave him half a man hug. Shaz looked up, knowing Chris had told the Guv. She then went up to the bar to give Gene a hug too. They held each other for some time, with Shaz starting to sob.  
"Thank you, I know what it took to come back" Gene said now looking at both of them.  
"When are you going?" Gene asked, hoping it wasn't now.  
"In the morning Guv, we might as well party tonight" Chris said grinning. Chris, and Shaz sat down joining Alex. Alex held Chris's, and Shaz's hands briefly. Gene stayed sat at the bar, Alex saw her chance, except Ray beat her to it.  
"Oh bollocks" Alex said out loud, not meaning to.  
"Are you ok Alex?" Chris asked, he like everyone else had noticed Alex, and Gene constantly sneaking glances.  
"Fine" Alex exclaimed, pouring another wine.  
"Guv, I came here for one reason, and..." Carling started to say.  
"It's ok Raymondo i know, I can never repay you" Gene interrupted.  
"You don't bloody owe me anything Guv, it was an honour, and you've always watched my back, our backs. You'll always be the Guv, whatever happens" Carling said shaking Gene's hand.  
"Please just promise me one thing" Carling demanded  
"Depends" said Gene, taking large slug of Scotch.  
"You'll look after Bols, whatever you decide. Know she's a pain in the arse, but she's your pain in the arse. She never left your side in hospital"  
"Bols terrifies me Raymondo. Give me a scumbag with sawn off any day"  
"From the day you met, you were destined to be together. You bloody know that. Don't throw away everything you 2 have been through. Grow a pair Gene Hunt" Carling said smiling.  
"They day I take advice about women from you Carling, is the..."  
"The day you bloody listen" Carling chipped in. Gene just looked into his Scotch, sunk that one, and poured another. Maybe Carling had a point. Carling joined Alex's table, no one mentioned going back, they didn't need to.

Gene went and sat with Terry, and George. All the others were dancing, and getting seriously pissed. Chris danced with Annie, Sam keeping an eye on Chris. Shaz danced with Sam, Chris knew Sam would be a gentleman, wouldn't he? Alex grabbed Ray for a dance. Ray couldn't believe his luck, bringing back memories of the cat suit.  
"Raymondo keep your hands where I can see them" Hunt barked. They all started laughing, almost to the point of a fit of giggles.  
"I'm gonna throw up" Alex declared.  
"I'm not bloody surprised" said Gene, with a sigh, picking her up, taking her up to the flat, and putting on the couch.  
"Stay Gene" Alex slurred, feeling sick again.  
"I'll be back up later, get some rest" Gene said, shutting door behind him. I've blown it, that plan didn't go well, Alex thought, wishing she hadn't drunk so much. Gene was greeted by Sam when he got downstairs. Sam shook his hand fondly.  
"You look after yourself Guv, and that Alex Drake. If ever there was a match for you, that lady is it" Sam nodded, smiling. Gene just rolled his eyes, and smiled.  
"We're leaving early in the morning, with George" George, and Annie came over to give Gene huge hugs.  
"Last one out just put keys through letter box, don't worry about clearing up" George laughed.  
"Take care Guv, been so nice to see you again. You gave us a scare" Annie said, holding Sam's hand. Gene was so pleased they'd stayed together, stayed here, even if it was up "norf! They headed up to George's flat. Shaz joining them after giving her Guv one last long hug.  
"Look after yourself, and maam too. You were made for each other" Shaz said coyly. Chris was crashed out on a bench seat. Terry too. Not together! Just Raymondo, and Gene Genie left standing, like old times. They could always drink the others under the table.  
"Go up to Alex Guv"  
"Alex is as pissed as one of your farts Raymondo. She can sleep it off. There's some 15yo Malt on top shelf, fancy one Raymondo, and one of them big bastard Cubans" Gene asked, already behind the bar.  
"Why not Guv" Both sat enjoying the Scotch, and Cuban.  
"Guv, how did you know Keats had been shot?" Carling asked cautiously.  
"You do know that bastards not dead don't you?" Gene sighed.  
"He must be Guv. The car exploded in flames, shortly after he was shot" Carling said tad shocked, not believing what he'd just heard.  
"Was a body found?" Gene asked, knowing the answer.  
"No, but..." Ray tried to answer, but Gene interrupted  
"He visited me in hospital. Alex was a kip, thank goodness. There are things in this world Raymondo we will never comprehend. The battle between myself, and Keats is not over"  
"Oh bloody hell" Carling said totally shocked, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. This put different light on Carling going back.  
"How do we kill him Guv?" Carling asked, his brain nearly fried.  
"Wish I knew, but its definitely not over" Gene said, contemplating what next.  
"I need some kip Guv" Ray said heading for a bench seat. Gene sat there for a while, everything just rattling round his head. Then he'd decided, he had the answer, he walked up the stairs to Alex's flat. Gene woke Alex up.  
"Come on Bols get up" Gene said, throwing her coat at her.  
"What? Now? Where are we going?" Alex said dazed, still pissed.  
"Don't ask so many bloody questions. Come on" Gene snapped. Gene gestured to be quiet. They crept downstairs. Out through the front door. Carling pretended to be asleep, but he'd seen them go. He just prayed they'd look after each other. The cold night air hit both of them, helping to sober them up a bit. Gene got into the drivers seat of the Quattro, fired up the Quattro.  
"You're too pissed to drive Gene"  
"I'm fine, don't nag" Gene snapped, with a smile. Gene pushed the tape into the player, the David Bowie tape.

"Long as we're together, the rest can go to hell.  
I absolutely love you, but we're absolute beginners"

"Apt" Gene said, pulling Bols towards him, wrapping his strong arms round her, kissing her so passionately, it took her breath away, her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure Gene would hear it.  
"Where are we going" Alex asked, sobbering up rapidly  
"No bloody idea" Gene said, slamming his foot on the accelerator pedal.

"We Could Be Heroes for just one day" came out of the tape player, as the Quattro went dramatically out of control.

"Gene" Bols screamed...

Everyone was coming to at Cartwright's, heads banging. They soon realised the Guv and Bols had disappeared in the early hours, they were glad, until George switched on the TV. They all looked at each other, totally numb, not knowing what to say, or how to take the news, or even begin to comprehend it.

DCI Gene Hunt's Black Audi Quattro found upside down in the river, as yet no bodies have been found. Police are asking for witnesses to the accident...


	11. Chapter 10 Alternative

We Could Be Heroes – Chapter 10 Alternative

Gene woke first, watching Alex sleeping for a while, his heart was still racing. Last night had been so intense, so much passion, that it had terrified him. Gene had never felt this way before, about anything, or anyone, and wasn't sure he could cope with it all. Gene wanted to run. He got up, trying not to wake Alex, dressed, and made himself a coffee. Gene's head was reeling...Alex...handing in his badge...all the team back... he needed time to think, on his own.

Alex rolled over, only to find the bed empty beside her. Surely it hadn't all been a dream. She'd never felt so content, and happy. Gene had taken her by complete surprise, the passion, the feeling that he'd shown, made her feel a real woman so many times, and easily. But Alex was now worried, was her future with Gene going to be just one night, she couldn't cope with that. Alex had told Gene at one point 'I love you' Gene had just replied 'um, me too Bols, me too' What did that bloody mean, besides being, just Gene Hunt? Why hadn't he mentioned about hanging up his boots, giving up his badge. Did his future not include her? Alex suddenly felt panicked, and scared.

Gene was sat on the couch, coffee in hand. Least it hadn't all been a dream, Alex thought. What had felt so right last night, suddenly felt rather uneasy.  
"Are you ok?" Alex asked  
"Sorry, didn't want to wake you. Needed a coffee" Gene said, staring into his cup, not wanting to make eye contact.  
"I'm going to the station later, after had chat with the others, I need to catch up on everything"  
Alex suddenly felt the wall had gone up again.  
"Gene, what was last night?" Alex snapped, she couldn't contain herself.  
"How do you mean what was it? I'd of thought that was bloody obvious. Don't start on me Alex, I'm going downstairs"

As Gene headed downstairs, he heard the smash of a cup against the kitchen wall, followed by  
"Damn you" shouted by Alex. They all heard it downstairs too. No one knew what to say, perhaps last night hadn't gone as they'd all thought, but you never knew with those two. Those downstairs were already eating breakfast, Gene wasn't hungry. He was almost tempted to start on the Scotch, but needed a clear head, well until lunchtime anyway.  
"Right listen up. I'm heading to station to pick up my things today, and catch up on everything"  
"That reminds me" Terry said, handing Gene his trusty Magnum.  
"Thanks. Is the case of Keats being shot closed then?" Gene asked, taking the gun. They all looked at each other, all pretty sure they'd not said about Keats being killed.  
"How did you know Keats was shot?" Carling asked, a tad shocked.  
"You told me Carling"  
"No, I bloody didn't!" Carling snapped at Hunt.  
"Tyler then" Gene said, now trying to think quickly.  
"No, not me Guv"  
"What is it, slap Gene day?" Hunt said, storming up stairs to front door, slamming the door behind him.

Alex entered the bar to see Gene storming out.  
"What was all that about?" Alex asked, looking at everyone's stunned faces.  
"Not sure. Did you tell the Guv Keats had been shot Alex?" Carling asked  
"Keats, shot? Is he dead?" Alex replied, shocked.  
"That answers that then, and yes hopefully!" Carling stated, although Keats body was never retrieved from the car, once it had gone up in huge ball of flames. But he was wondering how the hell the Guv knew Keats had been shot, did it matter? Maybe it didn't, maybe it did...

Hunt reappeared, annoyed with himself, realising Alex still had the keys to the Quattro. No one dared to say anymore about Keats, or question why Hunt had decided a Scotch at 9am seemed a good idea. Hunt sat at the bar on his own. Alex wanted to join him, but felt it wasn't what Gene needed right now, she was almost on the verge of tears, watching him.  
"Maybe we should all go back collect our stuff. My job is done here, and I don't want to work under anyone else except the Guv" Carling said to the others quietly, hoping the Guv didn't hear.  
"Me neither" agreed Terry. It was suddenly dawning on them all what the Guv had said yesterday. George appeared, started clearing up the cups, plates from breakfast.  
"Are you coming back with us George" Sam asked.  
"Holiday George?" Hunt asked, looking over.  
"No Gene, I'm packing up here. There's nice rural pub near Sam, and Annie, that needs a manager. Was going to tell you last night" George said, hoping Gene would understand. Gene just nodded, suddenly feeling everything was changing so quick, he wasn't in control anymore. Gene Genie hated not being in control.  
"Bottle of Scotch George" Hunt said finishing one in the glass in front of him. They all looked at each other.  
"Anyone else coming to the station, one last time, maybe a Scotch or two? Quattro keys Alex?" Gene demanded, taking the Scotch, holding out his hand for the keys.  
"I'll come with you, drive you" Alex said hoping Gene would agree, at least to her coming.  
"I'm bloody driving Bols, don't you trust me?"  
"I'd love to come Guv, see the office, how it's changed, from the dinosaur era" Sam said grinning, feeling the tense atmosphere needed lifting. Annie agreed.  
"Not sure about the Scotch Guv, but would be nice to see office one more time" said Shaz, knowing hers, and Chris's job here was done, they just needed to tell the Guv.

All headed out to the cars, leaving George to tidy up, for when they returned later. Like old times, Hunt in drivers seat of the Quattro, Carling, and Chris in the back, Bols in passenger seat. Hunt suddenly felt he had some control back, fired up the Quattro, then slamming the accelerator pedal to the floor, the tyres screamed. Happy days, Carling thought. Carling briefed the Guv on Litton. Hunt just nodded, and grinned throughout. Good result Hunt thought.

The cars pulled up outside the police station. They all got out, looking at the stairs in front of them. So many memories were flooding back to them all. Hunt took deep breath, and lead them all into the station, up to their offices. Gradually plods, office staff, cleaning, and catering staff appeared, all applauding as DCI Hunt, and his team walked past them. Even Hunt found it tad overwhelming, what a welcome back, how could he leave that? But his team were going anyway, weren't they? What about Bols? They could never work together again, could they? Hunt hated all this thinking, and felt his head was about to explode.

Hunt pushed the swing doors open into their offices, and it felt as if he'd been shot again, his chest tight, his head reeling, his heart pounding. He'd forgotten what it felt like to enter here, how could he forget? All the rest followed. Terry, and Carling heading to their desks. Hunt strode into his office, coat and belt billowing behind him. Alex followed. The man she'd fallen in love with, was back where he belonged. She watched him take off his coat, hang it up, as she'd seen so many times before, then pour himself a large Scotch. Gene poured another, handed it to Alex, then sat at his desk, in his rightful place. Sam appeared, Gene handed him a Scotch too.  
"Well this is more like it Guv, almost modern, almost. At least not as caveman as before" Sam said laughing. Carling, Chris, Shaz, Annie and Terry all entered the Guv's office, all stood round the Guv's desk. Scotch handed out to those who wanted one. Hunt said nothing, he just looked at them one by one, taking the occasional slug of Scotch, then pouring another, it went very quiet.  
"A toast" Sam broke the silence.  
"To the one and only, the Guv"  
"The Guv" rattled round the office, as they all raised their glasses. Hunt looked at Bols. Their eyes met, the first time since last night. They both knew he had to choose, they all knew he had to choose. Things could not return as before, without them tearing each other apart.

The Super stuck his head round the door, breaking the moment.  
"Excellent to see the old team reunited Gene, and..." Super said, looking Sam's way.  
"DI Sam Tyler" Sam said, shaking the Super's hand  
"So you're Tyler, heard a lot about you, and Annie Cartwright I presume" Annie nodded, shaking the Super's hand.  
"I'm hoping this means you've changed your mind Gene. Sure we could find room for all your old team, if they wanted" They all looked at each other, now that option hadn't crossed their minds. Not only unbreakable, but bloody formidable. Hunt now realised whatever he decided, could affect everyone else. The old 70's Gene Hunt wouldn't of cared, they'd all fit in, like it or lump it, but several years down the line, it mattered. Gene felt he owed them all his life, they'd given him this chance to make this decision. But it had to be made by all of them, although he had a pretty good idea of their thoughts already, which may decide it for him. He just wanted to make sure. Or was he just kidding himself? Was it that he really want to stay at the Met, carry on his job here. The passion he was starting to lose had definitely returned, but then maybe that passion had a different path to take.  
"I need more time to think sir" Gene said, standing up.  
"Take all the time you want Gene, as I said before, have a break. DI Drake, DI Carling, Terry too. You've all been through a lot this past week" Gene shook the Super's hand.  
"Thank you sir" Gene said, just a tad relieved. He had more time to think.

Alex followed the Super out of Gene's office, tempted to catch him before he left, but stopped by her desk. Why was everything so complicated, difficult, and a roller coast of emotions where Gene Hunt was involved? Yesterday he'd announced he wanted to hand in his badge, last night he'd made the most passionate love to her, all through the night. Now today he was obviously contemplating maybe staying back at the Met. Gene didn't discuss anything with her. Where did Alex fit in with all this? Alex wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore, except possibly to be by his side whatever, that's why she'd come back surely. Or had she? Had Alex just come back to save his life, be with him when he needed her most. Gene had been by her side when she really needed help. Perhaps her job was now done too, and Gene's future didn't involve her, or was she back to make a difference, to maybe carry on at the Met, if Gene handed in his badge. So many bloody questions rattled round her head...

Gene watched Alex walk out the office, admiring her curves as usual, poured himself another Scotch. All the others were chatting, telling old stories, except Carling who walked over to Gene, putting his hand on Gene's shoulder.  
"Are you going all Dorothy on me Raymondo?"  
"No Guv, but I can see those rusty old cogs turning" they both laughed.  
"Right listen up. George is leaving Cartwright's tomorrow, think we need to give him good send off, finish up any remaining booze. I do hate waste! Pub?"  
"Sounds like a plan Guv" Carling agreed. Rest all nodded, except Annie, and Shaz who looked at each other, 'not again?' Alex heard the word pub, she was starting to hate that place. Alex wanted to be on her own with Gene, just to talk, well maybe just talk, but she wouldn't say no to another night of passion!

Arriving back at Cartwright's they found George putting bottles of beer, wine, Bolly and Scotch on the bar. Bottle openers, and various glasses too.  
"That's it everyone, all the booze I have left except the top shelf. I'm not serving anymore, help yourselves" George said coming round from behind the bar.  
"Nice one George" said Carling, first to the bar, poured himself 2 bottles of beer into pint glass.. Gene took bottle of Scotch, headed for his usual corner table, joined by Ray, Sam, Terry, Chris, and George. Shaz, and Annie went and sat down at another table, Alex joined them taking bottle of red wine.  
"Nice to see you again maam" Shaz said, wondering how to say the next part.  
"Me, and Chris are going back, we just don't know how to tell the Guv"  
"Shaz, its Alex. There's no rank here now, except the Guv. I wouldn't worry too much, I think Gene already knows. Let's just enjoy tonight" Gene, and Alex although on seperate tables, in seperate conversations couldn't help but keep making eye contact, like a pair of teenagers on first date, not really knowing what to do next. God Alex wished she could just talk to Gene, on his own, a plan was needed.

The booze, and conversation were flowing well. Gene went to the bar to get another bottle of Scotch. Chris decided now was a good time to talk to the Guv. Just as Alex went to get up to follow Gene, Chris beat her to it.  
"George can we have some music on" Alex asked, hoping that maybe a way to get Gene on his own, although of course Gene Genie didn't dance, did he? George put some 80's tape on, all he could find. Sam, and Annie were the first ones up, showing some moves.  
"Guv, me and Shaz have decided to go back. We only came to make sure you were ok" said Chris waiting for Gene's reply, holding his breath.  
"I understand" Gene said, already knowing really, went to just shake Chris's hand, but then Gene put the other hand round Chris's back, gave him half a man hug. Shaz looked up, knowing Chris had told the Guv. She then went up to the bar to give Gene a hug too. They held each other for some time, with Shaz starting to sob.  
"Thank you, I know what it took to come back" Gene said now looking at both of them.  
"When are you going?" Gene asked, hoping it wasn't now.  
"In the morning Guv, we might as well party tonight" Chris said grinning. Chris, and Shaz sat down joining Alex. Alex held Chris's, and Shaz's hands briefly, and smiled knowingly. Gene stayed sat at the bar, Alex saw her chance, except Ray beat her to it.  
"Oh bollocks" Alex said out loud, not meaning to.  
"Are you ok Alex?" Chris asked, he like everyone else had noticed Alex, and Gene constantly sneaking glances.  
"Fine!" Alex exclaimed, pouring another wine.  
"Guv, I came here for one reason, and..." Carling started to say.  
"It's ok Raymondo I know, I can never repay you" Gene interrupted.  
"You don't bloody owe me anything Guv, it was an honour, and you've always watched my back, our backs. You'll always be the Guv, whatever happens" Carling said shaking Gene's hand.  
"Please just promise me one thing" Carling demanded  
"Depends" said Gene, taking large slug of Scotch.  
"You'll look after Bols, whatever you decide. Know she's a pain in the arse, but she's your pain in the arse. She never left your side in hospital"  
"Bols terrifies me Raymondo. Give me a scumbag with sawn off any day"  
"From the day you met, you were destined to be together. You bloody know that. Don't throw away everything you 2 have been through. Grow a pair Gene Hunt" Carling said smiling.  
"They day I take advice about women from you Carling, is the..."  
"The day you bloody listen" Carling chipped in. Gene just looked into his Scotch, sunk that one, and poured another. Maybe Carling had a point. Carling joined Alex's table, no one mentioned going back, they didn't need to.

Gene went and sat with Terry, and George. All the others were dancing, and getting seriously pissed. Chris danced with Annie, Sam keeping an eye on Chris. Shaz danced with Sam, Chris knew Sam would be a gentleman, wouldn't he? Alex grabbed Ray for a dance. Ray couldn't believe his luck, bringing back memories of the cat suit, oh my.  
"Raymondo keep your hands where I can see them" Hunt barked. They all started laughing, almost to the point of giggles.  
"I'm gonna throw up" Alex declared.  
"I'm not bloody surprised" said Gene, with a sigh, picking her up, taking her up to the flat, and putting on the couch.  
"Stay Gene" Alex slurred, feeling sick again.  
"I'll be back up later, get some rest" Gene said, shutting door behind him. I've blown it, Alex thought, that plan didn't go well, really now wishing she hadn't drunk so much, finally crawling into bed.

Gene was greeted by Sam when he got downstairs. Sam shook his hand fondly.  
"You look after yourself Guv, and that Alex Drake. If ever there was a match for you, that lady is it" Sam nodded, smiling. Gene just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and smiled.  
"We're leaving early in the morning, with George" Sam said. George, and Annie came over to give Gene huge hugs.  
"You, and Alex could always come stay at the pub, has huge accomodation above. If you and Alex fancy a break Gene, better than Margate" George laughed.  
"Now there's a thought Guv, come up with us" Sam said smiling, watching the Guv's reaction, noticing Gene was deep in thought.  
"I'd love that too Guv, been so nice to see you again. You gave us a scare" Annie said, holding Sam's hand. Gene was so pleased they'd stayed together, stayed here, and it was an idea, for him and Alex to go up 'norf' for a break, clear their heads, spend some time together. Sam and Annie, hand in hand, headed up to George's flat. Shaz following them after giving her Guv one last long hug.  
"Look after yourself, and maam too. You know you were made for each other. We've always known" Shaz said coyly.

Chris was crashed out on a bench seat. Terry too. Not together! Just Raymondo, and Gene Genie left standing, like old times. They could always drink the others under the table.  
"Go up to Alex Guv"  
"Alex is as pissed as one of your farts Raymondo. She can sleep it off. There's some 15yo Malt on top shelf, fancy one Raymondo, and one of them big bastard Cubans?" Gene asked, already behind the bar.  
"Why not Guv" Both sat enjoying the Scotch, and Cuban.  
"Guv, how did you know Keats had been shot?" Carling asked cautiously.  
"To use a phrase that really pisses me off Raymondo, no comment" Gene said laughing wryly. Ray just smiled, thinking maybe the subject was best left. But he was now thinking maybe the Guv had something to do with it, but how...  
"George has suggested we go up 'norf' with him, Sam and Annie, stay the pub for a while" Gene said, wondering what Ray would think.  
"Do you both the world of good Guv" Ray said, starting to think maybe that would be an idea for a while too, before returning to the Railway Arms.  
"I need some kip Guv" Ray said staggering to the nearest bench seat. Gene sat there on his own for a while, everything just rattling round his head, he needed to talk to Alex, but he was pissed, perhaps it should wait until the morning. He had couple more large Scotch, Gene Genie size, then wandered up the stairs to Alex's flat.

Gene fell through the flat door, trying to look his usual in control self, but failing, and then fell in a heap in the couch, waking Alex. Finding Gene slumped on couch just conscious, she picked up his legs, moving him to more comfortable position.  
"I'm fine, I'm not piffed, I'm just tired" Gene slurred, then promptly fell asleep. Alex covered him in a blanket. The rest of Alex's time here with Gene was not going to be simple, she could see that.

Several heads were banging next morning, none more so than Gene's.  
"Morning" Alex said handing Gene a coffee.  
"Is it?" Gene replied feeling rougher than a Badger's arse. There was knock on flat door.  
"Guv it's Sam, we're getting ready to go"  
"Ok, just coming down Sam. Do you fancy few days George's pub Bols?"  
"Ummmm"  
"That's great then, I'll let George know" Gene said without even giving Alex chance to think.  
"Grab any stuff you want to take, meet us downstairs" What had Alex just agreed too, the Gene Genie method of discussing things, important things left a lot to be desired. Alex just sighed, and smiled to herself.

Everyone was now coming to, and chatting when Gene got downstairs. Chris, Shaz and Terry were heading off back to the Railway Arms, without Raymondo, they said their goodbyes, and walked up the stairs to the door out. Ray approached Gene.  
"Morning Guv, George has said I can stay the new pub for few days too, before going back to Railway Arms" Ray said, holding his breath, waiting for the reply.  
"Oh great" Gene replied, pleased in one way Raymondo would be around a while longer, but desperately wanting to spend some time with his Bols. Ray wasn't sure which way to take the reply, but time would tell he thought. Alex appeared, refreshed after a shower, looking and smelling stunning, taking Gene's breath away. They looked at each other, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The others couldn't help but notice the magnetism between them. It suddenly hit Gene, right in the heart, like a bullet, everyone else was right, they were meant to be together.

Just as well they had George's car, and the Quattro. There were quite a few belongings, and stuff to go in the boots, mainly what George didn't want left at the wine bar. They all walked up the stairs to go out, taking one last glance back, the end of an era, all feeling sad in one way, but knowing new chapters were beginning for them all. Sam, and Annie climbed into George's Triumph Stag. George locked the door for the last time, putting keys through letter box, then got into drivers seat.  
"Follow us up Guv, see you there" Sam said through the back window, smiling, looking at Annie who was beaming, pleased her and Sam weren't heading Railway Arms just yet. Gene nodded getting into Quattro, Ray climbing in the back, Bols in passenger seat.  
"Let's fire up the Quattro, start another chapter" The Quattro burbled, Gene Genie felt he was back in control, the tyres screeched as his foot hit the accelerator. Alex was really hoping the whole journey wouldn't be quite as nerve wracking.  
"I've got an idea Guv, we could start a PI service. Carling, Hunt and Drake" Ray said half seriously.  
"You are joking me Raymondo. Has to be Hunt, Drake and Carling" Gene said stubbornly.  
"I don't think so" Alex retorted.  
"Surely Drake, Hunt and Carling" Alex gave Gene one of her looks. Gene's trousers suddenly felt a tad tight.  
"Or you 2 could get married, call it Hunt, and Hunt. Could be right pair of Hunts!" Ray said, unable to control his raucous laughter. He was joined in the laughter by Alex and Gene. The arguing over the name, with many alternatives continued all the journey up the motorway... 


End file.
